


Une Trilogie Fromagère, partie 1 : Raclette

by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere



Series: Une Trilogie Fromagère [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fromage, Humor, M/M, vannes lamentables et jeux de mots douteux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/pseuds/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal décide d'initier Will au plaisir du fromage et plus encore si possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cymeteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/gifts).



> Bonne lecture à tous et vous pouvez me retrouver là :  
> http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com/

Du coin de l’œil, Hannibal voyait Will se tortiller d’un pied sur l’autre et l’espace d’un instant, il se demanda si l’agent spécial avait besoin d’aller aux toilettes. Une situation extrêmement embarrassante dans la mesure où il y avait encore deux personnes devant eux dans la file d’attente et que leur prochaine destination, le domicile d’Hannibal, était à une bonne vingtaine de minutes de là.

Décidant d’être, comme il l’était si bien habituellement, subtil, Hannibal se pencha vers son ami. Il se sentit sourire bien malgré lui. Un sourire discret mais un sourire quand même. Oui, il s’était bien fait un ami en la personne de Will Graham, quelqu’un avec qui il avait plaisir à discuter, qu’il avait, il fallait aussi l’avouer, plaisir à regarder et avec qui il pouvait, tout comme aujourd’hui, partager les moments excitants de sa vie, en l’occurrence, faire les courses dans des commerces de qualité !

Will l’observait les sourcils froncés. Sans doute trouvait-il étrange qu’Hannibal se soit ainsi collé à lui sans un mot, le fixant intensément et le sourire aux lèvres. Certes, Hannibal s’était peut-être égaré, l’espace de quelques secondes, dans ses pensées mais qui était Will Graham pour le juger, lui qui perdait des heures entières de sa vie ? Et puis, avec un peu de chance, Will prendrait cela pour un comportement classique de l’amitié. Après tout, il ne savait pas trop comment cela fonctionnait, l’amitié. Hannibal était son premier et son seul ami. Certes, la réciproque était vraie mais ça, Will n’était pas supposé le savoir. Et Hannibal allait faire en sorte que cela reste le cas. Ca, mais aussi le fait qu’il soit le seul ami de Will. A part un bon repas, Hannibal n’aimait pas partager grand-chose.

_ Un problème ? lui demanda finalement Will, d’une voix hésitante.

Bingo ! Hannibal avait eu raison, comme toujours ne put-il s’empêcher d’ajouter. Will ne savait pas trop comment interpréter son comportement. Hannibal se planta les mains dans les poches comme si son attitude était la plus naturelle du monde et il sourit plus largement encore à Will.

_ J’allais justement te poser la même question, Will, répliqua-t-il.

La nervosité était un état normal pour Will Graham, comme les chemises bon marché et l’odeur de chien mais en la matière, Hannibal savait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Will se mordit les lèvres et eut un sourire poussif, qui tenait plus de la grimace que de l’expression d’une quelconque joie.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et baissa la tête, un double moyen d’éviter le regard d’Hannibal. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à le forcer. Il ne recula pas non plus, même si sa grande proximité mettait de toute évidence Will mal à l’aise.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Hannibal. Tu me paraissais... indisposé.

Le terme lui sembla être le plus politiquement correct qu’il puisse utiliser.

Will se passa une main dans les cheveux. Lorsqu’il l’avait rejoint un peu auparavant, à la sortie de son cabinet, Hannibal avait remarqué que Will avait fait un effort et s’était peigné. Hannibal avait apprécié l’attention, même si un Will ébouriffé était pour lui aussi agréable à l’œil qu’un Will moins mal coiffé. Désormais, tout était à refaire.

Will parut s’en apercevoir et fébrilement il tenta de remettre ses boucles en place. De nouveau, Hannibal retint à grand peine un sourire. Les choses que cet homme lui faisait ressentir !

Un raclement de gorge derrière lui le surprit. Décidément, fréquenter Will n’était pas vraiment bon pour sa concentration. Il s’excusa d’un hochement de tête et recula pour laisser passer une vieille femme portant entre ses bras courts un impressionnant plateau de fromages. Fin connaisseur, Hannibal apprécia l’assortiment, même si la cliente l’avait forcé à s’éloigner de Will. D’un seul pas certes, mais Hannibal allait maintenant devoir trouver une nouvelle excuse pour se rapprocher de l’agent spécial sans paraître trop suspect.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut Will qui revint vers lui. Ce dernier se colla contre lui et, évitant toujours son regard, murmura :

_ C’est l’odeur, admit-il.

Hannibal l’observa sans commenter. Ce qui poussa Will à préciser.

_ Je suis indisposé par l’odeur.

Hannibal secoua la tête et cligna des yeux.

_ Will, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis.

Will soupira et enfin releva la tête, croisant pendant une demi-seconde le regard d’Hannibal avant de fixer ses pupilles sur le col de sa cravate.

_ Le fromage. Ca ne sent pas très bon.

Hannibal se raidit brusquement, comme s’il s’était senti personnellement injurié par la déclaration de Will. C’était, en fait, bien le cas. Certains étaient passés à la casserole pour moins que ça, Hannibal pouvait le certifier ! Les paroles de Will étaient pour lui plus offensantes encore que s’il avait remis en cause l’hygiène personnelle du psychiatre. Mais Will étant Will, Hannibal allait lui passer, une fois encore. Mais pas sans parfaire son éducation en la matière ! Will n’était qu’un morceau de charbon crasseux qu’Hannibal pensait pouvoir façonner en diamant avec le temps.Et cela commençait avec un affinement de ses goûts et de ses connaissances gastronomiques.

_ Je suis désolé, commença Will face à la réaction pincée de son ami. C’est juste que...

Hannibal le stoppa en lui posant une main sur l’épaule. Il trouva son regard et cette fois ne le lâcha pas. Will ne détourna pas la tête. De toute évidence, il avait vexé Hannibal, inutile d’en rajouter une couche.

_ Will voyons ! Sais-tu où nous sommes ? Le sais-tu ! s’enthousiasma-t-il.

Avant que Will n’ait pu répondre, Hannibal poursuivit avec la même fougue.

_ Nous sommes chez José, Will ! Chez José ! Le meilleur maître affineur de tout Baltimore ! Que dis-je ! De tout le Maryland ! Crois-tu Will, qu’il existe un autre endroit à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde où l’on puisse à la fois trouver un camembert au lait cru parfaitement à point, un reblochon au lait fermier de Savoie à la texture aussi crémeuse ou encore un Munster d’Alsace au fumet si particulier ? Sais-tu à quel point il est difficile dans ce pays de se procurer un Roquefort AOC au goût fort et délicat à la fois ? Non, Will ! Non tu ne sais pas ! Et je ne te blâme pas. Personne ne t’a jamais expliqué et je reconnais bien là la faiblesse des gens de ton peuple en la matière. Le peuple qui mange du fromage de chèvre en tube ! Mais je suis là, Will. Je suis là maintenant. Et je peux t’expliquer ! Je peux te montrer ! Et la prochaine fois que nous viendrons ici, juste avec ce charmant petit nez, tu sauras reconnaître un morbier d’un maroilles, un cabécou d’un mont d’or ! Je te ferai découvrir tous les couloirs et les chambres secrètes de ce temple du fromage qu’est Chez José !

Il s’arrêta à bout de souffle. Face à lui, Will n’osait plus bouger, pétrifié par son discours enflammé. Il semblait aussi embarrassé que perplexe.

Dans son dos, des applaudissements s’élevèrent.

Hannibal se retourna brusquement. José en personne venait de servir sa dernière cliente et frappait des mains avec entrain.

_ Merci et bravo ! Si un jour j’ai besoin de tourner une publicité pour ma boutique, je vous engage !

Hannibal se racla la gorge. Il s’était laissé emporter par la passion. Il lui fallait à présent retrouver sa façade habituelle.

_ Merci, répondit-il en reportant son regard sur l’imposante vitrine lui offrant pour la soirée l’embarras du choix.

Il sentit Will se rapprocher à son tour pour observer les fromages. Hannibal espéra l’espace d’une instant que l’enthousiasme délirant avec lequel il avait sermonné Will juste auparavant avait été communicatif mais à bien y réfléchir, Will essayait probablement juste de se montrer poli après son évident outrage.

Enfin, au moins il ne se tortillait plus comme si sa vessie était pleine, c’était toujours ça de gagné.

_ Alors, que puis-je vous servir ? demanda José après avoir rendu sa monnaie à la cliente précédente qui s’éclipsa le plus rapidement possible et tout en silence.

Hannibal fit une petite moue.

_ Je pensais juste prendre un fromage de saison pour compléter le dîner, mais je me demande à présent si un repas entièrement tourné vers le fromage ne serait pas préférable.

_ Un assortiment varié ? Camembert ? Chèvre ? Munster ? Maroilles ? Une gamme de classiques en sorte ?

Hannibal se frotta le menton et soupira longuement. Will, à ses côtés, gardait la tête baissée. Il espérait qu’on ne l’entraîne pas dans une conversation à laquelle il n’allait rien comprendre et pour laquelle il n’avait d’ailleurs aucun intérêt.

Il n’osait pas l’avouer à Hannibal mais il ne partageait pas son amour délirant du fromage. Pour Will, le fromage c’était un truc apportant une texture moelleuse dans un hamburger ou formant des filaments rigolos dans un plat de macaronis, mais certainement pas quelque chose qui valait la peine d’un faire tout un repas, encore moins la peine de dépenser des milles et des cents. Mais après tout, Hannibal pouvait bien dilapider son argent comme il le voulait, même si c’était l’équivalent d’un mois de salaire de Will qui passait dans un machin malodorant.

_ Alors ? insista José, face au silence des deux hommes.

_ Je crains, reprit Hannibal, aussi pensif que si on lui avait demandé l’ingrédient secret de ses paupiettes, qu’un tel assortiment ne soit quelque chose de trop violent pour une première expérience. Comme vous l’avez probablement deviné à notre conversation, mon ami est un profane en la matière.

José eut un sourire crispé.

_ Pour être honnête, je n’ai pas entendu votre conversation. Je ne vous ai entendu que vous ! précisa-t-il.

Hannibal pinça les lèvres. L’espace d’un instant, il eut envie de dévorer José. De lui ouvrir la peau du bide, d’en faire des lardons et de noyer le tout sous des kilos de son propre reblochon fermier importé directement des montagnes françaises. Ce serait la plus délicieuse des tartiflettes ! Hannibal en avait déjà l’eau à la bouche. Mais après, il allait devoir faire des dizaines de kilomètres pour trouver des produits d’une qualité équivalente à ceux de José et ce serait vraiment peu pratique. Et puis Will était avec lui. Et même si son influence sur l’agent spécial du FBI était de plus en plus grande, Will n’était sans doute pas encore prêt à accepter avec le sourire son petit passe-temps favori.

Hannibal se força donc à rester calme. Il ébaucha même un rictus.

_ Pour résumer, reprit-il, mon ami ici est un novice et je pense qu’il apprécierait une introduction plus en douceur.

José resta quelques secondes silencieux, ses yeux passant d’Hannibal, parfaitement stoïque, à Will, qui ne fixait plus les fromages mais ses pieds et qui n’avait visiblement qu’une envie, c’était de sortir de la boutique le plus vite possible.

Le fromager se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

_ Si votre... ami... préfère une introduction en douceur, peut-être allons partir sur quelque chose de moins invasif en bouche. Pour les débutants, la chaleur aide en général à atténuer la surprise initiale et la texture plus liquide permet une déglutition plus aisée. Quant aux  accompagnements ils facilitent la diversification des plaisirs.

Le sourire d’Hannibal se fit plus franc.

_ Vous suggérez une fondue ? Quelle riche idée !

Will lui tourna brusquement le dos et se précipita vers la porte.

_ Je vous attends dehors, grommela-t-il en se ruant hors de la boutique.

Hannibal le regarda avec surprise et haussa les épaules.

_ Je suppose que l’idée le rend un peu nerveux. Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! La fondue !

_ En fait, reprit José avec un air de conspirateur, je pensais plutôt à une raclette.

_ Intéressant, admit Hannibal.

_ J’ai reçu il y a quelques jours un arrivage exceptionnel de raclette de Savoie au lait cru, venu directement du massif de la Chambotte, en France.

_ Dites m’en plus.

_ Cinq mois d’affinage et en ce début décembre, c’est la période idéale. Le goût est à sa pleine maturité et avec le froid qu’il fait dehors, c’est la solution idéale pour réchauffer l’atmosphère.

José conclut, à travers la vitrine, avec un regard appuyé pour Will, sautillant sur place pour ne pas geler, les mains plantées dans les poches et un bonnet de marin pêcheur solidement enfoncé sur son crâne. De toute évidence, il avait abandonné l’idée d’être coiffé pour sa soirée en compagnie d’Hannibal.

Ce dernier retint à grand peine un gloussement d’anticipation. Il trouva que ça aurait été vulgaire. D’ailleurs, José lui-même devenait vulgaire avec tous ces sous-entendus. Même s’ils étaient parfaitement justes. L’idée non plus d’un repas, mais d’un vrai tête-à-tête avec Will, le visage rougit par la chaleur de l’appareil, était pour Hannibal tout à fait attractive. Cependant, il n’était pas prêt à le montrer et ce n’était certainement pas à José de s’en mêler. Il allait devoir conclure cette transaction sinon, il allait rapidement retourner à sa recette de tartiflette au maître affineur.

_ Vous m’en mettrez une demi-meule, demanda-t-il.

Pour la première fois, José perdit sa contenance et eut l’air franchement surpris.

_ Une demi-meule ?

Hannibal opina.

_ Je possède un appareil traditionnel, expliqua celui-ci.

Le fromager lui sourit.

_ Monsieur est connaisseur. Je vous mets les pommes de terre et la charcuterie avec ?

Le psychiatre secoua la tête.

_ Comme vous le dites, je suis vraiment connaisseur. J’achète mes pommes de terre dans une coopérative bio locale et je produis moi-même presque toute ma charcuterie.

D’ailleurs, un jambon de plombier arrogant fumé au bois de hêtre l’attendait à la maison et ferait un accompagnement de tout premier ordre.

_ En revanche, reprit-il, si vous avez une bouteille de Chautagne Gamay rouge, je suis preneur.

Le fromager disparut dans l’arrière-boutique et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un énorme paquet sous un bras et une bouteille soigneusement emballée dans l’autre main. Il posa le tout sur le comptoir.

_ Autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

Hannibal secoua la tête et derrière lui une sonnette retentit. Il se retourna, espérant trouver Will mais ce dernier patientait toujours dehors, lui jetant des regards de détresse qu’Hannibal trouva tout à fait adorables. Il n’était pas étonnant que Will se trouve si bien au milieu des chiots, il était un des leurs. Avec bien plus d’avantages intellectuels et physiques, Hannibal devait bien le reconnaître.

Le nouveau client qui venait d’entrer se plaça derrière lui et le fixa, se demandant probablement pourquoi cet homme élégant restait figé là. Avait-il terminé ? Faisait-il une attaque ? Etait-il un mannequin de cire placé là par quelque facétieux client voulant semer le trouble dans la file d’attente ?

José toqua trois coups sur le comptoir, pour le ramener à la réalité et Hannibal se dit qu’il allait vraiment se la faire, sa tartiflette.

Sans se décontenancer, il sortit son portefeuille de la poche de son manteau et régla le fromager. Puis il récupéra ses achats et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et bien du plaisir à vous et à votre... ami, lui fit José alors qu’il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Hannibal se retourna et répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire crispé. Ses intentions envers Will étaient-elles si évidentes que cela ? Sans doute José n’avait-il pas deviné l’intégralité de son plan, c’est-à-dire manipuler Will jusqu’à la folie pour qu’il accompagne Hannibal main dans la main sur le chemin du meurtre et des victuailles humaines. Mais probablement en soupçonnait-il l’une des composantes qui était de mettre Will, magnifique Will, avec son esprit tortueux, son imagination parfaite et ses yeux aux couleurs de l’océan, dans son lit.

Hannibal fronça les sourcils. Si José s’en était aperçu, Will, qui après tout était spécialisé dans l’analyse comportementale, en avait-il conscience ? Etrangement, probablement pas puisqu’il acceptait promptement chacune des invitations d’Hannibal, voire il était celui qui débarquait chez lui ou dans son cabinet à l’improviste.

Ou alors, c’est qu’il était d’accord et là, Hannibal se donnait vraiment du mal pour rien. Un simple « on couche ? » faciliterait tout de même les choses.

Il redressa la tête, ses yeux cherchant le regard de Will pour y déceler ne serait-ce qu’une trace de suspicion. Il n’eut aucun mal à le trouver puisque Will était collé à la porte de la boutique, les yeux écarquillés vers lui et lui faisant frénétiquement signe de se dépêcher parce que, si ses lèvres bleues étaient un indicateur fiable, il était en train de congeler. Auquel cas, Hannibal lui réserverait une place de choix dans sa chambre froide et l’aurait ainsi à ses côtés pour l’éternité.

Hannibal sourit. Il ne se saurait jamais cru aussi romantique. Mais Will était unique et faisait naître en lui des sentiments uniques, autres que le dégoût ou le mépris, qui étaient en général les seuls sentiments qu’Hannibal ressentait avec force. Avec l’amusement. Mais ça, souvent aux dépends de ces mêmes gens que le dégoûtaient et qu’il méprisait.

L’expression de Will se fit alors légèrement impatiente et Hannibal constata qu’encore une fois, il s’était perdu dans ses pensées et qu’il était planté devant la porte, la main sur la poignée depuis au moins une bonne minute. José et son client ne s’occupaient plus de lui, le fromager l’ayant certainement depuis un bon moment catalogué comme un genre de tordu pervers. Mais Will le fixait en agitant frénétiquement les bras pour lui dire de se dépêcher un peu.

Finalement, Hannibal tira la porte et sortit de la boutique.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda-t-il entre deux claquements de dents.

Hannibal trouva ses joues délicieusement rougies, comme deux pommes d’amour sucrées et juteuses qui... Il se redressa en sentant qu’il divaguait encore. Peut-être avait-il lui-même un genre d’encéphalite pour s’égarer ainsi de plus en plus dans son propre esprit ? Il allait devoir étudier cela.

_ Je réfléchissais, répondit Hannibal, parfaitement maître de lui-même. Je m’en voudrais d’avoir oublié quoique ce soit pour notre tête-à-têt... repas, se corrigea-t-il.

_ Notre tête-à-tête repas ? demanda Will les sourcils levés jusqu’à l’ourlet du bonnet.

Hannibal fit une petite moue.

_ Will, tu sais pertinemment que l’anglais n’est pas ma première langue et j’aurais pensé que tu me passerais mes erreurs de langage.

Il espérait que culpabiliser Will suffirait à faire dévier le cours de la conversation. Will n’était sûrement pas encore prêt pour une approche directe de « cette phase » du plan et Hannibal n’avait aucune envie de gâcher jusqu’ici ses efforts par impatience. Et pourtant, bien impatient il était.

Cela fonctionna à merveille. Will baissa de nouveau la tête et observa le bout de ses chaussures, rendues humides par la neige qu’il piétinait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

_ Pardon, fit-il d’une voix rauque.

Hannibal secoua la tête.

_ Ce n’est rien. Peux-tu me tenir ça ?

Il tendit la bouteille à Will qui la récupéra religieusement.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il en l’observant comme s’il pouvait voir à travers l’emballage.

_ Une bouteille, répondit Hannibal avec un sourire.

Will eut l’air navré. Hannibal reconnaissait que ses blagues de cannibale étaient bien meilleures, malheureusement, personne ne les comprenait, ce qui était toujours pour lui une grande source de frustration. Il s’essayait donc, de temps en temps, à d’autres types d’humour mais visiblement, il n’était pas encore au point.

_ Un Chautagne Gamay, fit-il finalement en prenant le chemin de la voiture, garée à quelques rues de là.

Will lui emboîta le pas. Ils marchaient lentement, leurs chaussures crissant sur la neige fraîche.

_ Je ne connais pas du tout, admit Will, les mains crispées autour de la bouteille comme s’il craignait à chaque instant de la faire tomber.

_ Je compte bien te faire découvrir beaucoup de choses ce soir, Will, lui répondit Hannibal, le fromage toujours solidement callé sous le bras.

_ Oh... répondit Will avant de se racler la gorge.

Un long silence s’installa entre eux.

_ C’est un vin de Savoie, une région de France, se sentit obligé d’expliquer Hannibal alors que Will semblait se ratatiner de plus en plus. Ca se marie très bien avec le fromage à raclette.

_ Du fromage à raclette ? demanda Will. C’est ce que vous avez pris ?

Hannibal approuva.

_ Oui. C’est... Je te montrerai ! C’est plus sympathique de le découvrir que de l’expliquer.

Will eut un rire crispé.

_ Ca promet d’être un sacré tête-à-tête repas.

Le psychiatre lui sourit.

_ En tout cas j’espère que tu apprécieras.

_ Je vous fais confiance, répondit Will et Hannibal se retint difficilement d’éclater de rire.

De toute évidence, contrairement à José, Will ne se doutait de rien. Le maître fromager avait probablement raté une brillante carrière au sein du FBI.

Will leva cependant un sourcil.

_ Je ne peux cependant pas m’empêcher d’observer votre paquet et je me demandais juste si vous n’avez pas un peu surestimé mon appétit ?

Il se mordit brusquement les lèvres et secoua la tête.

_ Le... le paquet que vous portez sous le bras, précisa-t-il d’une voix hésitante.

Hannibal fit mine de ne pas relever et prit le fromage à deux mains. Les deux kilos et demi étaient certes impressionnants. Mais il n’avait pas l’intention de tout manger ce soir.

_ Un morceau de belle taille est toujours plus appétissant, expliqua-t-il d’une voix totalement neutre mais il vit du coin de l’œil Will glisser sur la neige pour se rattraper au dernier moment. Et il serait dommage de brider nos appétits.

_ Certes, admit Will qui surveillait à présent très attentivement où il mettait les pieds, ou peut-être était-ce juste un moyen d’éviter le regard d’Hannibal.

_ De plus, j’ai un cellier dans lequel le fromage se conserve très bien. J’utiliserai donc les restes pour d’autres occasions.

_ Oh.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, si tu n’aimes pas ça, je ne te forcerai pas une fois de plus.

Will lui fit un sourire crispé.

_ Merci.

_ Et je suis désolé de t’avoir imposé le fromager. Je ne pensais pas que l’odeur t’indisposerait autant.

_ Ce n’est rien. En fait, sur la fin, c’est plus le fromager que l’odeur qui m’indisposait, ajouta-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

Hannibal le regarda en silence, comme s’il ne comprenait pas.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il alors que Will devenait de plus en plus rouge, l’addition de sa gêne au froid le rendant écarlate.

_ Vous n’avez pas remarqué ? fit Will.

_ Remarqué quoi ?

_ Il était... étrange... expliqua l’agent du FBI, utilisant le terme le plus neutre qu’il puisse trouver.

Hannibal secoua la tête.

_ Je n’ai rien remarqué, mentit-il, ce qui chez lui était une seconde nature, voire une première.

Will se mordit les lèvres.

_ C’est probablement moi.

Hannibal ne répondit pas, laissant Will dans son trouble le plus total. Et un Will troublé était un Will manipulable.

Hannibal sortit les clés de la poche de son manteau et déverrouilla la voiture, à côté de laquelle ils venaient de s’arrêter.

Will avait laissé sa Volvo devant le cabinet d’Hannibal, ce dernier l’ayant convaincu qu’il serait plus simple de ne prendre qu’une seule voiture pour s’aventurer dans le centre-ville de Baltimore. Will n’avait pu qu’approuver. Surtout qu’Hannibal lui avait assuré que le ramener en fin de repas ne lui posait aucun problème.

Le plus discrètement possible, Will suivit du regard Hannibal qui s’avança jusqu’au coffre qu’il ouvrit de sa main libre. Quand le psychiatre releva la tête vers lui, il baissa les yeux. Il était en plein questionnement. D’accord, il était le premier à admettre qu’il n’était pas de nature très stable mais s’il en venait à interpréter de manière salace la moindre conversation, c’est qu’il déraillait encore plus qu’habituellement. Surtout que ça venait obligatoirement de lui puisqu’Hannibal n’avait rien remarqué. Et après tout, qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait y avoir de salace dans une discussion avec un fromager ? Il secoua la tête, espérant que ça suffirait à lui éclaircir l’esprit.

_ Tu devrais vite rentrer, lui fit Hannibal, le coupant dans ses pensées. Tu vas finir par prendre froid.

Le psychiatre arrangeait l’intérieur de son coffre pour y caler sa demi-meule.

Will ne put qu’approuver. Il retenait à grand-peine ses dents de claquer, sa main qui tenait la bouteille était figée et ses orteils trempés le brûlaient. Il sentait également que son nez commençait à couler et la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait, c’était de renifler bruyamment face à Hannibal. Ou pire, de s’en empêcher et de finir avec de la morve plein la barbe. Hannibal l’avait déjà vu dans des états lamentables, délirant et couvert de sueur, ce n’était pas la peine d’en rajouter une couche dans la catégorie  « fluides corporels dégoûtants ».

Il ouvrit la portière du côté passager et s’assit. Il ne faisait pas beaucoup plus chaud à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur mais au moins, il était à l’abri du vent et il ne sentait plus le froid perçant de la neige à travers ses semelles trop fines.

Il savait qu’il n’était pas bien équipé pour affronter l’hiver mais lorsqu’Hannibal l’avait appelé quelques heures auparavant pour lui proposer de dîner, il avait tenu à faire un effort parce que… parce que Hannibal était Hannibal. Il avait pris une douche, brossé ses dents, taillé légèrement sa barbe, peigné ses boucles, mis une chemise et une veste qui ne juraient pas trop l’une avec l’autre et enfilé son pantalon le plus élégant. Puis, il avait sélectionné une paire de mocassins quasi neuve qu’il avait achetée pour une soirée organisée par le FBI à laquelle il ne s’était finalement pas rendu. Il était même allé jusqu’à s’assoir dans la salle de bain pour cirer consciencieusement ses chaussures et éviter ainsi de se retrouver couvert des poils de chien qui maculaient chacun de ses fauteuils.

Lorsqu’il s’était regardé dans le miroir, il s’était trouvé… décent. Il n’était pas d’une élégance surnaturelle comme pouvait l’être Hannibal mais il n’avait pas non plus son allure habituelle de clochard en plein delirium tremens. C’était une nette amélioration.

Mais bon, depuis, il s’était décoiffé plusieurs fois en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, se maudissant à chaque fois qu’il se surprenait avec les doigts dans les boucles. Et ses chaussures, auparavant si brillantes, étaient froides, mouillées et maculées de neige boueuse.

Il soupira et déposa la bouteille à ses pieds. Puis il se ravisa. Si Hannibal mettait le chauffage à ce niveau, la bouteille n’allait certainement pas apprécier. Il se la cala donc entre les cuisses, le temps de fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche d’un mouchoir. Un claquement se fit entendre derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur et constata qu’Hannibal avait refermé le coffre.

Will partit en panique. La morve au nez et une bouteille pointant de façon presque suggestive d’entre ses cuisses n’étaient pas les meilleures manières d’accueillir le psychiatre. Aussi rapidement que possible, il se moucha, vérifia du bout des doigts que sa moustache était propre et fourra de nouveau le kleenex au fond de sa poche. De l’autre main, il saisit la bouteille qu’il coucha en travers de ses jambes au moment même où Hannibal ouvrait la portière et s’installait derrière le volant. Le psychiatre le regarda et Will parvint à esquisser un sourire naturel.

Hannibal le gratifia d’un hochement de tête avant de mettre le moteur en route. Will se sentit rassuré et leva la main à son visage pour réajuster ses lunettes. Il réalisa qu’il portait toujours son bonnet et le retira brusquement. Il avait eu tellement froid à attendre Hannibal hors de la fromagerie qu’il l’avait finalement sorti de la poche de son blouson pour se l’enfoncer sur la tête. De toute façon, il était déjà décoiffé depuis un moment alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Maintenant qu’Hannibal venait de monter le chauffage, il n’en avait plus besoin.

Du mieux qu’il put, il se recoiffa du bout des doigts. Mais ses gestes étaient nerveux et maladroits. Il avait tenté d’être discret, ne voulant pas qu’Hannibal le remarque et le prenne pour quelqu’un de superficiel mais le psychiatre avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Will détourna le regard et groupa ses mains sur ses cuisses, autour de la bouteille.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit la main d’Hannibal s’approcher de son visage et il sursauta. Il releva la tête, interloqué. Hannibal s’était arrêté avant de le toucher, le bout de son index à quelques centimètres seulement de son front.

_ Will, tu permets ?

Will resta silencieux. Hannibal le touchait rarement mais chacun de ses gestes avait une signification. Il se mordit les lèvres et approuva d’un hochement de tête.

Très lentement, Hannibal passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Will. Ce dernier retint sa respiration. Puis le psychiatre lui sourit et retira sa main, un fil de laine pincé entre le pouce et l’index.

_ Tu avais ça dans les cheveux, expliqua-t-il.

Will cligna des yeux puis comprit qu’il s’agissait là d’un fil de son bonnet. Il se sentit gêné. Qu’avait-il imaginé là ? Hannibal n’allait certainement pas lui caresser les cheveux, comme ça, sans raison. C’était complètement idiot et totalement déraisonnable.

Hannibal déposa le fil dans le vide poche de son côté de la voiture et alluma les phares avant de quitter sa place de parking. Ils en avaient pour une bonne vingtaine de minutes jusque chez lui.

Will se cala dans son siège et regarda défiler les lampadaires qui venaient de s’allumer.

 

(à suivre…)


	2. Chapitre 2

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans un silence total mais Hannibal ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter de petits coups d’œil en direction de Will. Lorsqu’il était rentré dans la voiture peu après l’agent du FBI, ce dernier lui avait souri nerveusement. Il avait bien compris que Will voulait apparaître détendu et parfaitement à l’aise mais comme souvent dans ce genre de circonstances, il était tombé complètement à côté de la plaque. Hannibal n’en avait rien laissé paraître mais il s’était demandé pour la seconde fois de la journée si Will avait conscience de l’attirance d’Hannibal pour lui. Après tout, si José le fromager l’avait remarqué, Will le profiler star du FBI ne pouvait pas passer à côté.

Ou si.

Ou non.

Hannibal était lui-même confus à ce sujet. Et il n’aimait pas être confus. Surtout quand cela concernait des sujets aussi importants que, par exemple, l’opéra, la cuisine ou la potentialité de mettre Will Graham dans son lit.

Un petit fil de laine noire, pris entre les boucles de Will, avait alors attiré son attention. C’était peut-être là l’occasion d’avoir un début de réponse à ses interrogations. Il avait déjà remarqué que Will se crispait à chaque fois qu’il le touchait. Mais c’était là un comportement peu révélateur. Après tout, Will n’était pas adapté à la vie en société et la proximité d’un autre être humain quel qu’il soit le mettait mal à l’aise. Là par contre…

Hannibal avait approché ses doigts et comme prévu, Will s’était tendu, du moins son visage. Lorsqu’Hannibal avait retiré le fil, s’accordant au passage le droit de caresser plus que nécessaire les mèches de son ami, celui-ci s’était révélé. Il y avait plus que de la nervosité dans son regard. Et peut-être bien de la déception, lorsqu’Hannibal lui avait montré le fil.

Et à présent, Will l’ignorait, admirant les lumières de la ville comme si elles étaient le plus beau ciel étoilé qu’il ait jamais contemplé. Ou alors, il dormait les yeux ouverts, Hannibal n’arrivait pas à décider. Et observer Will plus longuement aurait été dangereux au regard de la circulation actuelle sur les grands axes de Baltimore.

Fort heureusement, Hannibal s’arrêta à un feu rouge et il en profita pour tourner la tête. Il voyait surtout de Will l’arrière de son crâne. Une position magnifique pour se perdre dans le dédale de ses boucles mais beaucoup moins évidente pour observer ses expressions faciales.

Hannibal haussa un sourcil, contrarié. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il leva la main pour la poser sur la cuisse de Will. Après tout, il n’avait pas grand-chose à perdre.

Si ce n’était sa confiance et son amitié.

Bon, à bien y réfléchir, c’était bien plus que ce qu’il était prêt à mettre en jeu.

Il stoppa net son geste.

Les doigts de Will pianotaient silencieusement sur la bouteille de vin. Au moins il ne dormait pas. Donc, il ignorait Hannibal. Ce dernier fit une petite moue.

Il regarda longuement les doigts de Will et se demanda si ce dernier jouait un air connu. Il y avait un certain rythme dans le mouvement. Il ne reconnut cependant pas les notes. Mais c’était tout de même un spectacle fascinant.

Will avait de très longs doigts mais pas la finesse de ceux d’un musicien. Ses mains étaient larges et carrées, ses ongles courts et mal entretenus. Il avait de vraies mains de travailleur. Alors les voir s’affairer de façon aussi agile tout le long de la bouteille était très…

Hannibal se lécha les lèvres.

… très…

Un klaxon derrière lui le tira hors de ses pensées. Will sursauta également et cessa de jouer. Il se redressa sur son siège.

_ Le feu est vert, fit-il remarquer.

Hannibal hocha la tête et démarra. Il jeta au passage un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur et repéra la plaque d’immatriculation du conducteur derrière lui. Encore un qui avait besoin d’une leçon de savoir-vivre et d’une demi-journée de cuisson dans le vin rouge. Mais au moins Will, tel Hannibal, avait été tiré de ses rêveries.

_ Tu as moins froid ? demanda Hannibal en lançant un regard discret en direction de son passager.

La question était juste une manière de relancer la conversation. Hannibal savait que sa voiture chauffait vite et que, contrairement à lui qui avait laissé son épais manteau dans le coffre, Will avait conservé son blouson. Il ne devait donc plus ressentir les effets de l’hiver.

Will resta silencieux mais opina.

Bon, tant pis pour la conversation. Hannibal savait qu’il aurait largement de quoi la nourrir tout au long de la soirée.

Il se demandait tout de même ce qui turlupinait autant Will. Habituellement, les mots venaient facilement entre eux. Mais depuis l’incident du fil de bonnet, Will s’était renfermé. Hannibal ne s’était donc probablement pas trompé. Il y avait bien eu de la déception de la part de Will lorsqu’il avait réalisé qu’Hannibal n’avait fait que lui rendre service et n’avait pas eu ce qu’il avait cru être un geste d’affection.

Hannibal fixait intensément la route alors qu’il réfléchissait. La situation entre Will et lui était tendue depuis un moment. Mais une bonne tension. Une tension agréable. Sa rencontre avec Will avait bouleversé la vie d’Hannibal. L’agent spécial avait immédiatement éveillé sa curiosité. Mais ce n’était pas une chose inhabituelle. Hannibal rencontrait régulièrement des gens qui attiraient son intérêt, comme Alana Bloom ou Jack Crawford. Là où les choses s’étaient compliquées, c’est lorsque cette curiosité s’était muée au fil de leurs rencontres en amitié puis en affection. Maintenant, Hannibal en était au stade de l’attirance, aussi bien physique qu’intellectuelle. Et il se demandait si Will avait lui aussi ressenti ces différentes étapes dans leur relation.

Hannibal en était presque convaincu. Après tout, Will et lui étaient parfaitement complémentaires.

Il regarda Will lorsqu’ils passèrent sous un lampadaire. La lumière crue découpa le profil de l’agent et Hannibal hésita de nouveau à lui poser la main sur la cuisse. Son geste serait probablement le bienvenu, s’il parvenait à lire Will aussi bien qu’il le croyait. Mais il avait plus de contrôle que ça.

Hannibal sentit un petit rictus se dessiner sur son visage. Il avait une nouvelle idée. Un nouveau plan. Il aimait bien avoir des plans. Ca lui donnait l’impression de jouer une partie d’échec mais à un niveau quasi cosmique. Après tout, quoi de plus excitant que des pions dont les réactions, malgré ses multiples manipulations, pouvaient être aléatoires. Et Will était vraiment le plus imprévisible des pions.

Alors qu’il tournait dans sa rue, Hannibal se demanda combien de temps il faudrait pour que Will prenne les choses en main et fasse évoluer de lui-même leur relation jusqu’à la prochain étape, celle de l’intimité physique.

 A en juger par sa réaction chez le fromager, Will était réceptif aux sous-entendus. Et il n’était pas indifférent aux contacts physiques. Si Hannibal le poussait juste un peu et de la bonne façon, il ne doutait pas qu’il puisse faire craquer Will le premier.

Il se sentit soudain d’excellente humeur. La soirée s’annonçait déjà délicieuse depuis un moment mais avec ce nouvel objectif en tête, elle en devenait même particulièrement excitante. Will et raclette, qu’est-ce qu’un homme pouvait demander de plus ?

Il se gara face à sa maison, un sourire radieux plaqué sur le visage.

_ Vous paraissez d’excellente humeur, lui fit remarquer Will lorsqu’il coupa le moteur.

_ Mon cher Will, répondit-il, je pense que nous allons passer une soirée mémorable.

Will approuva d’un mouvement de tête et se sentit sourire bien malgré lui. Il appréciait la compagnie du docteur Lecter, son intelligence raffinée, ses discussions variées et il devait bien admettre qu’il ne riait jamais autant qu’en sa compagnie. Et par-dessus tout, Hannibal le comprenait et ne le traitait jamais comme pouvaient le faire les autres, comme s’il était à moitié dingue. Will ne doutait pas qu’il l’était mais au moins son ami avait le bon goût de ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

Il vérifia que son bonnet était bien rangé dans la poche de son blouson et à l’instar d’Hannibal, il sortit de la voiture, la bouteille en main.

La neige crissa sous ses pieds lorsqu’il descendit sur le trottoir. Il frissonna. Déjà le froid reprenait possession de ses orteils qui avaient légèrement décongelés dans la voiture. Il referma la portière et fit quelques pas en direction du coffre. Hannibal venait de le rouvrir et en avait sorti son manteau qu’il enfilait, même pour les quelques mètres qu’il leur restait à parcourir. Avec la tombée de la nuit, les températures avaient encore baissé.

Will se frotta les mains. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir amené ses gants. Hannibal lui tapota amicalement le bras.

_ Veux-tu que je te prête mes gants, Will ? Ils sont assez larges, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à les enfiler. Sinon, il suffira de forcer un peu.

Will l’observa quelques secondes et cligna des yeux. Puis il secoua la tête.

_ Non, c’est gentil. Mais j’ai mes poches.

Hannibal haussa un sourcil en regardant la bouteille.

_ Je doute que cela rentre, fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire en coin. Même en forçant.

Will se sentit rougir. Il avait vraiment l’esprit mal placé ce soir. Ce devait être la présence d’Hannibal qui provoquait cela. Il n’avait pas d’autre explication. Et le psychiatre n’avait probablement pas conscience des sous-entendus possibles de ses propos. Comme il l’avait fait remarquer à Will, l’anglais n’était pas sa langue première.

_ Nous devrions nous dépêcher, conclut Hannibal lorsqu’il décida que pour le moment il avait suffisamment taquiné Will.

Ce dernier approuva, soulagé de mettre un terme à une discussion qui le mettait vraiment mal à l’aise. Sans raison. Il allait vraiment devoir prendre un peu de recul quant à sa relation avec Hannibal. Sinon il allait vraiment finir par gaffer. Et ce serait embarrassant. Très embarrassant.

Hannibal récupéra le fromage et referma le coffre d’un geste sec.

_ Par ici, indiqua-t-il.

Will connaissait bien le chemin jusqu’à la porte d’entrée mais Hannibal lui effleura tout de même le bas du dos pour le guider sur le premier mètre dans la bonne direction. Pour toute réponse Will enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules et la main ne tenant pas la bouteille dans la poche de son blouson.

En silence, ils remontèrent l’allée jusqu’à la porte d’entrée.

Puis Hannibal passa la main sous son manteau et tira ses clés de la poche de sa veste. Il les leva jusqu’à son visage et grâce à la lumière du porche, sélectionna la bonne, d’un habile mouvement des doigts, son autre main étant toujours occupée par l’énorme morceau de fromage.

Il approcha la clé de la serrure et à tâtons en chercha l’ouverture. Au bout de quelques secondes, il grimaça.

_ Un problème ? demanda Will, amusé par les difficultés du docteur.

_ Je ne trouve pas le trou, grogna Hannibal.

Cette fois, Will manqua réellement de pouffer. La situation devenait réellement ridicule. Et elle empira encore lorsqu’Hannibal fit tomber le trousseau qui s’écrasa sur le paillasson ave  un bruit claquant.

Tout autre aurait juré mais Hannibal se contenta de jeter un regard noir aux clés à terre, accrochant la lumière de l’ampoule au-dessus d’eux.

_ Je m’en occupe, fit Will en réalisant que le paquet contenant le fromage à raclette encombrait réellement Hannibal.

Il se baissa et aurait juré qu’il sentait le regard du psychiatre sur lui, ou plutôt sur son arrière-train levé. Prenant conscience de sa position, Will se redressa brusquement. Sans se tourner vers le docteur, il coinça la bouteille sous son bras et parcourut le trousseau jusqu’à trouver la clé qu’Hannibal avait sélectionnée auparavant.

Il la glissa dans la serrure.

_ C’est rentré ! s’exclama-t-il avec une évidente pointe de satisfaction.

_ Tu m’en vois ravi Will, répondit Hannibal.

Will l’ignora et tourna la clé. Le verrou claqua. Il rendit le trousseau à Hannibal qui les glissa de nouveau dans sa poche avant de tourner la poignée. La porte s’ouvrit sans grincer et Hannibal fit signe à Will d’entrer. Puis il lui emboîta le pas et repoussa la porte derrière lui.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent côte à côte dans la pièce sombre avant qu’Hannibal ne presse l’interrupteur. La lumière soudaine fit vaciller Will qui tourna la tête et cligna des yeux.

_ Tu préférais l’obscurité Will ? demanda Hannibal, en déposant les clés dans une coupelle près de l’entrée.

Passant le fromage d’un bras à l’autre, il retira son manteau et le suspendit sur la patère accrochée à côté de la porte.

Il faisait bon dans la maison d’Hannibal et Will se sentit immédiatement plus détendu. Il secoua la tête.

_ Non, non, c’est parfait comme ça.

Il posa la bouteille sur le petit buffet de l’entrée, entre la coupelle à clés et un vase contenant une plante exotique qu’il ne reconnut pas. Puis à son tour, il retira son blouson pour le pendre près du manteau d’Hannibal.

Il se retourna pour trouver les yeux du psychiatre de nouveau posés sur lui. Enfin il découvrait les vêtements de Will, jusqu’alors cachés par son épais blouson. Et de toute évidence, il appréciait l’effort, à en juger par son sourire, certes subtil mais bien présent. Will se sentit gêné mais il se força à ne pas baisser les yeux et à lui rendre son sourire.

Hannibal ne commenta pas. Il lui semblait impoli de faire remarquer à Will qu’il était habituellement mal habillé. Il hocha juste la tête en signe d’approbation. Puis, abandonnant le fromage à côté du vin, il posa de nouveau sa main dans le dos de Will pour le guider jusqu’à la salle à manger.

Ce dernier en fut surpris. Habituellement, Hannibal le recevait en cuisine, où ils s’installaient tous deux avec un verre de vin pendant que le psychiatre confectionnait le diner, parlant de tout et de rien.

Arrivé près de la grande table, Will hésita. Hannibal prit les choses en main pour lui. Il tira une chaise et la tourna face à la cheminée avant de faire signe à Will de prendre place. Sans un mot, celui-ci s’exécuta.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque soudainement, Hannibal s’agenouilla à ses pieds. Il resta pétrifié quelques secondes, pris dans le regard du psychiatre.

_ Je pense que tu as besoin d’un peu de chaleur, Will, lui dit-il d’une voix douce.

Will hocha lentement la tête. Il sentait des gouttes de sueur se former sur son front, à la frontière de ses cheveux. Ca ne venait pas de son imagination. Ca ne pouvait pas venir de son imagination. Hannibal était bien en train de lui proposer…

Le psychiatre se tourna brusquement et attrapa une petite boîte d’allumettes habilement cachée dans le recoin de la cheminée. Il en alluma une et la déposa sous un petit fagot déjà placé dans l’insert et dont Will avait toujours cru qu’il n’était que décoratif. Il s’enflamma immédiatement et une agréable chaleur monta du foyer.

Hannibal se releva, apparemment très satisfait.

_ Voilà qui devrait aider, fit-il à Will en reposant la boîte d’allumettes sur le manteau de la cheminée, entre les cornes et autres bizarreries qui décoraient l’endroit.

_ Euh… o…ui, oui, bien sûr, bégaya Will, les yeux solidement rivés sur la flambée.

Il savait que se tordre nerveusement les doigts n’était pas une bonne idée, qu’Hannibal devait y lire des dizaines de signes différents de démence et autres problèmes mentaux. Mais c’était tout ce qu’il avait trouvé pour arrêter les tremblements de ses mains. Bien sûr que c’était venu de son imagination. Ca venait toujours de son imagination ! Comment avait-il pu croire… oh grand dieu comment avait-il pu croire qu’Hannibal voulait…

La main de celui-ci se posant sur son bras coupa net toutes ses pensées. Il se tourna vers le psychiatre, les yeux grands ouverts, la mâchoire crispée et une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe.

Hannibal fit une petite moue.

_ Will, tout va bien ?

Will hocha la tête. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit deux grandes inspirations. Il était pathétique. Il était juste là pour passer une bonne soirée en compagnie d’Hannibal comme il l’avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. Il n’y avait pas de quoi stresser, pas de quoi s’énerver. Hannibal était un homme charmant et bien trop poli pour même penser à ce que Will avait en tête. Ce dernier se laissait juste submerger par son intérêt ridicule pour le psychiatre. Il allait prendre du recul, mettre tout ça loin dans un coin très reculé de son cerveau, dans la grosse partie qu’il ignorait du mieux possible et qui contenait aussi bien ses douloureux souvenirs d’enfance que les modes opératoires de dizaines de tueurs, en passant par ses désirs d’attraper la cravate d’Hannibal pour l’attirer tout contre lui. Bref, tout ce qui était moche dans sa vie. Pas qu’Hannibal fut moche. Loin de là. Très loin de là…

_ Will ? s’inquiéta de nouveau Hannibal.

_ Je vais bien ! le rassura Will. J’étais juste un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

_ Je sais ce que c’est, le rassura le psychiatre.

Will pouffa. Si Hannibal savait ce qu’étaient ses pensées dernièrement !

Constatant que Will allait mieux, Hannibal se pencha vers lui.

_ Mon cher Will, j’ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi.

Will se redressa sur sa chaise. En général, il se moquait pas mal de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser de lui mais il n’aimait pas décevoir Hannibal. Allait-il lui demander de mettre le couvert (Will avait mémorisé l’emplacement des couteaux, des fourchettes et des différents verres lors d’un précédent dîner) ? Ou alors de déboucher et de servir le vin  (un vin rouge français, à servir à température ambiante, dans le second des verres à pied, se souvint-il) ? Ou encore voudrait-il que Will le seconde en cuisine (une perspective qui à la fois enchantait et terrifiait Will. Hannibal était fascinant à observer lorsqu’il cuisinait mais Will n’avait aucune envie de gâcher son repas par une mauvaise manipulation).

Hannibal se pencha vers lui.

_ Il faudra bientôt en mettre une grosse à l’intérieur, lui dit-il.

_ P… Pardon ! s’écria Will.

Hannibal tendit la main vers un tas de bois soigneusement empilé à côté de la cheminée.

_ Lorsque le petit bois aura bien pris, il faudra mettre une grosse bûche à l’intérieur du foyer, précisa-t-il.

_ Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! Pas de souci, je m’en occupe.

_ Merci Will. Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes.

Will opina et regarda Hannibal disparaître dans la cuisine.

Il soupira et s’installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Pour ce qui était de prendre du recul, il s’était quelque peu raté.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Leur chaleur était agréable après la longue attente dans le froid, devant la fromagerie. Will se frotta les yeux, évitant soigneusement ses lunettes.

Il devait vraiment arrêter de mal interpréter chacun des propos d’Hannibal, sinon la soirée allait vraiment être insoutenable pour ses nerfs et sa libido.

Il se pencha en avant et tendit le bras pour attraper une bûche sur le haut de la pile. Doucement, pour éviter de faire voler des étincelles, il la posa sur le fagot qui s’était complètement délité. Il se réinstalla et observa les flammes lécher petit à petit la nouvelle bûche.

Il regarda autour de lui mais Hannibal n’était pas de retour. Et il avait beau tendre l’oreille, il n’entendait rien venant de la cuisine. Pas de bruit de couteau, pas de bruit de mixer, absolument rien. C’était étrange.

Il croisa les mains sur ses cuisses et allongea les jambes pour réchauffer ses pieds. Avec un peu de chance, grâce au feu, ses chaussures allaient rapidement sécher.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil mais Hannibal n’était toujours pas dans le coin. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Will retira ses mocassins. Il les plaça sur le côté de la cheminée pour qu’ils sèchent sans s’abimer. Puis il tendit ses pieds vers les flammes. Ses chaussettes aussi étaient trempées mais il n’allait tout de même pas les retirer pour les suspendre à la cheminée. Noël n’était pas encore là et Hannibal n’apprécierait certainement pas les vieilles chaussettes de Will en guise d’ornement. D’ailleurs, Hannibal n’apprécierait certainement pas de trouver Will juste en chaussettes. Le docteur était très à cheval sur les conventions.

D’un petit mouvement du pied, Will rapprocha ses mocassins pour rapidement les renfiler au retour d’Hannibal. Mais en attendant, il comptait bien faire profiter ses orteils de la chaleur. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Il agita ses doigts de pieds, constatant avec plaisir qu’ils étaient de plus en plus réactifs.

 

« *** »

 

Hannibal referma le placard au fond de son cellier dans lequel il entreposait les appareils qu’il utilisait rarement. Il y avait fort longtemps qu’il n’avait pas fait une raclette. A vrai dire, il n’avait utilisé l’appareil qu’une seule fois, lorsqu’il l’avait acheté. Il n’était pas assez proche de ses invités habituels pour organiser une raclette, un plat rappelant avant tout la convivialité. Avec Will, c’était différent. Et il devait bien admettre que José le fromager avait eu là une excellente idée.

Il souleva le carton et retourna dans sa cuisine. Il n’en avait pas pour longtemps. Il avait mis l’eau à bouillir pour les pommes de terre dès qu’il avait quitté Will et elle frémissait juste. Il en avait aussi profité pour laver méticuleusement les tubercules. Il déposa l’appareil à raclette sur son plan de travail et récupéra les pommes de terre dans l’évier. Il les plongea dans l’eau et programma son minuteur.

Il reprit le chemin du cellier mais s’arrêta brusquement. Il était peut-être temps d’aller faire un petit coucou à Will et voir comment celui-ci se débrouillait avec le feu. Il récupéra le carton qu’il venait de sortir du placard et retourna dans la salle à manger.

Il entra très silencieusement pour découvrir Will confortablement installé sur sa chaise, les pieds pratiquement dans la cheminée, à tel point qu’Hannibal se demanda si ses chaussettes n’allaient pas prendre feu.

Du pied de Will grillé au feu de bois, voilà qui sonnait comme un met succulent. Il serait prêt à dévorer cela à chaque repas. Et même entre les repas ! Et même n’importe quelle partie du corps de Will. Voire Will en entier !

La pensée le fit sourire. Ca et le fait que celui-ci se sentait à présent suffisamment à l’aise dans sa maison pour retirer ses chaussures et faire pratiquement comme chez lui.

Aussi discrètement que possible, il se glissa en bout de table, juste derrière l’agent du FBI. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et un léger sourire aux lèvres et Hannibal passa quelques secondes à l’observer avant de poser son carton sur la table avec beaucoup moins de douceur.

Will sursauta et se redressa brusquement. Il regarda Hannibal d’un air confus et ramena ses pieds sous sa chaise dans l’espoir de masquer son absence de chaussures. Hannibal haussa les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu’il était déjà trop tard. Il avait tout vu.

Will rougit et se pencha pour attraper ses mocassins. Hannibal l’arrêta d’un geste de la main.

_ Je suis désolé, balbutia Will. J’avais les pieds mouillés et…

Hannibal secoua la tête.

_ Si tu te sens plus à l’aise comme ça Will, reste ainsi. Je tiens absolument à ce que mes amis se sentent chez moi comme chez eux.

Et si tu veux retirer n’importe quel autre élément de ta tenue, tu m’en verras ravi, ajouta mentalement le psychiatre sans que cependant les mots ne passent la barrière de ses lèvres.

Puis il observa le feu dans la cheminée, le carton de l’appareil à raclette et enfin l’épaisse veste de laine de Will et il supposa qu’avant la fin de la soirée, Will allait certainement retirer volontairement plus de vêtements s’il ne voulait pas finir dans une flaque de sueur.

_ Merci, répondit finalement Will, la tête baissée.

Hannibal haussa les épaules et vint se placer tout à côté de lui. Il regarda les flammes en silence. Le feu brûlait bien.

_ Tu as fait du bon travail, dit-il.

Will pouffa.

_ Je n’ai fait que mettre une bûche dans la cheminée.

_ Et tu l’as fait au bon moment. Maintenant il n’y a plus qu’à l’entretenir.

Hannibal se pencha et attrapa une nouvelle bûche qu’il rajouta à la première. Oh oui, entretenir la flamme, c’était important. La nourrir, la faire palpiter puis la faire gronder !

Si Will conservait la même chaise, et c’était bien là l’intention d’Hannibal, il passerait la soirée le dos à la cheminée. Et le visage face à l’appareil à raclette. Et adieu veste de laine ! Adieu peut-être même chemise près du corps ! Et si tout se passait d’après le plan, adieu pantalon !

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Hannibal retourna à la table et ouvrit son carton.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Will qui avait enfin relevé les yeux.

_ L’arme du crime, répondit Hannibal d’un ton badin.

Il sortit l’appareil de la boîte et le posa en bout de table, entre la place de Will et la sienne.

Will pencha la tête de côté, tel l’un de ses chiens. Il était de toute évidence confus.

_ Et plus précisément, fit-il, qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Hannibal se redressa, très fier de son équipement.

_ Mon cher Will, on appelle cela un appareil à raclette.

Will leva les sourcils, puis fit une petite moue perplexe et enfin, se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter d’éclater de rire. Sur le coup, Hannibal trouva l’évolution de ces différentes expressions faciales tout à fait fascinante avant de réaliser que Will en était arrivé à quasiment de moquer de lui. Heureusement qu’il s’agissait de Will. Un autre aurait terminé en ragoût. Ou pire, en pâté de tête !

_ Donc, reprit Will qui avait toujours l’air terriblement amusé, vous êtes en train de me dire que l’appareil qu’on utilise pour manger un plat appelé raclette, fait à partir de fromage à raclette, s’appelle appareil à raclette ?

_ Oui, confirma sobrement Hannibal.

Cette fois-ci, Will pouffa franchement.

_ Je vous avoue que vous m’aviez habitué à plus créatif ! Où est la poitrine de porc marinée et laquée au miel à la façon de Fere-en-Tardenois ! La truite grillée à l’unilatéral à la manière de Puttelange-aux-lacs ! Ou encore les rillettes à l’ancienne avec des vrais morceaux dedans à la mode de Cérans-Foulletourte !

Hannibal pinça les lèvres. D’un côté, il était ravi de constater que Will l’écoutait attentivement et avait retenu ses leçons des précédents repas. De l’autre, il trouvait très désagréable de le voir rabaisser de cette façon leur tête-à-tête de ce soir.

Will dut remarquer la froideur de son expression car il chercha brusquement à cacher son hilarité. La situation l’amusait visiblement toujours autant mais il n’avait pas à cœur de blesser son hôte. Sans plus sourire mais avec les yeux toujours pétillants derrière ses lunettes, il baissa la tête. Il était évident qu’il se mordait l’intérieur des joues. Hannibal pensa un instant à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et à se pencher pour lui mordre l’extérieur des joues. Ca le ferait sûrement cesser de ricaner ! Mais il avait d’autres plans pour ce joli visage.

Le plus stoïquement possible, il déplaça l’appareil de deux centimètres sur la gauche pour qu’il soit parfaitement équidistant aux deux bords. Puis il désenroula le fil électrique et sentit le regard de Will enfin posé sur lui.

_ Will, reprit-il d’une voix posée. Je suis le premier à admettre que ce que je vais te faire déguster ce soir ne sera pas d’une très grande finesse. C’est même quelque chose qu’on sent en général plutôt bien passer.

Il déposa la prise au sol et se tourna vers l’agent du FBI qui le fixait toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment cessé de rire. Il s’était contorsionné sur sa chaise pour pouvoir regarder Hannibal et ses mains étaient solidement agrippées au dossier. Le psychiatre ne pouvait dire si les rougeurs sur ses pommettes étaient dues au feu ou à un autre type de chaleur.

_ Mais, poursuivit-il, il s’agit là d’un plat qui symbolise quelque chose de terriblement important, la convivialité ! C’est quelque chose que je ne sers jamais, non pas parce qu’il n’est pas assez haut de gamme pour mes invités habituels, mais parce que mes invités habituels ne sont pas dignes de le déguster en ma compagnie.

Will eut un sourire gêné qu’Hannibal trouva tout à fait délicieux.

_ Merci docteur Lecter. Je me sens très touché par…

Hannibal cessa précisément à cet instant de l’écouter. Si Will se sentait déjà très touché maintenant, qu’est-ce que ça allait être tout à l’heure.

_ Allons Will, pas de ça entre nous, voyons, le coupa-t-il. Nous sommes amis. D’ailleurs, j’aimerais que tu m’appelles par mon prénom. Le titre est quelque chose de trop formel pour une soirée placée sous le signe de la convivialité !

Will opina. Il paraissait à la fois ravi et intimidé.

_ C’est vrai, admit-il, ses yeux trouvant ceux du psychiatre. Nous sommes amis… Hannibal.

Son nom enfin prononcé par Will envoya une vraie onde électrique dans la colonne d’Hannibal et il se dit qu’il s’agissait là du moment idéal pour balancer son plan et les vêtements de Will aux orties. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord de la table et il dut faire appel à  toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas se jeter sur l’agent du FBI pour lui arracher sauvagement sa chemise.

Ce dernier paraissait complètement pétrifié par le moment. Il rappela à Hannibal l’expert comptable pris dans les phares de sa voiture avant de passer sous ses roues. Puis la tension devint trop grande pour Will et il coupa le contact visuel.

Il retourna à la contemplation du feu, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules et le dos solidement dirigé vers Hannibal.

Ce dernier l’observa quelques instants. Il serait maladroit et probablement contreproductif de pousser Will davantage. Du bout de sa manche, il frotta le bord de la table, là où ses doigts avaient laissé des empreintes disgracieuses.

_ Je vais chercher le fromage, annonça-t-il d’un ton neutre, une fois satisfait de l’aspect brillant du bois.

Will opina mais ne se retourna pas. Maintenant qu’il avait l’aval d’Hannibal, il étendit de nouveau ses jambes vers les flammes.

 

(à suivre…)


	3. Chapitre 3

Hannibal sortit de la salle à manger et passa par l’entrée pour récupérer le fromage et le vin, abandonnés là depuis leur arrivée. Puis il retourna dans sa cuisine. Il déballa le fromage et hocha la tête d’un air satisfait. José se mêlait peut-être… certainement en fait… de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais il avait comme toujours des produits d’excellente qualité. Il caressa presque tendrement la croûte du fromage. Elle était âpre sous ses doigts et il sourit. Il est vrai qu’il aimait donner une image parfaitement propre et lisse de lui-même mais une part de lui ne pouvait nier son attraction pour tout ce qui était plus rugueux, voire sauvage. La peau d’un fromage fermier, Will Graham, les meurtres violents, autant de choses qui ne collaient pas avec le personnage public qu’il s’était créé.

Il se pencha et renifla longuement le fromage. Exquis. Il pouvait déjà se l’imaginer, sous la chaleur de l’appareil, fondant et coulant lentement, quasi sensuellement en longs filaments presque dorés. Il pouvait le sentir, entier et savoureux sur sa langue avant de couler, encore chaud, le long de sa gorge. Il le voyait pénétrer dans la bouche de Will, ses yeux brillant de surprise et de plaisir face à cette nouvelle sensation, avant d’avaler, un fil de fromage encore accroché à ses lèvres rendues humides par…

La sonnerie du minuteur le fit sursauter et il rouvrit les yeux qu’il n’avait pas réalisé avoir fermés. Il soupira et reposa la demi-meule qu’il tenait presque religieusement entre ses mains. Son imagination s’était encore emballée. Comme toujours lorsque Will était concerné. Mais il ne doutait pas que la soirée allait être à la hauteur de ses fantasmes.

Il fit taire le minuteur du bout d’un doigt et attrapa un couteau dont il planta la pointe dans une pomme de terre. Vraiment juste. Il avait largement le temps d’installer le fromage et de préparer la charcuterie. Il programma dix minutes supplémentaires.

Retournant à son plan de travail, il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un tire-bouchon. Il n’allait pas de suite ramener la bouteille, elle risquait de trop chauffer à quelques mètres seulement de la cheminée, mais il pouvait déjà la déboucher pour aérer le vin.

Puis il récupéra la demi-meule et retourna dans la salle à manger. Il constata avec plaisir que Will s’était retourné et étudiait avec un intérêt non dissimulé l’appareil à raclette. Sa main passait sur la structure en fer forgé, ses longs doigts caressant les arabesques de métal d’une manière qu’Hannibal trouva particulièrement sensuelle.

Il fit un pas dans la pièce et Will dut le voir du coin de l’œil car il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il retira brusquement sa main comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’Hannibal le réprimande pour avoir touché l’appareil sans sa permission.

Le psychiatre lui sourit et Will parut se détendre immédiatement.

_ C’est un bel objet, constata-t-il.

Hannibal approuva.

_ Je l’ai fait venir directement de Suisse. Un petit artisan les fabrique encore à l’ancienne. Il a été entièrement forgé à la main.

Will pouffa.

_ Pardon ? fit Hannibal, le sourcil levé et le fromage toujours dans les bras.

Le rire de Will se transforma en sourire presque attendri.

_ Je suis désolé. C’est tellement… toi ! Toujours les plus belles choses et les plus rares.

Hannibal regarda quelques secondes Will avant de répondre.

_ J’aime ce qui est unique, répondit-il en se rapprochant d’un pas mesuré.

Il lui sembla que Will rougissait mais dans l’obscurité avec simplement la lumière des flammes, il n’en était pas certain.

Paisiblement, il avança jusqu’à l’appareil et déposa le fromage juste à côté.

Will leva timidement les yeux vers lui et du bout des doigts, il toucha de nouveau l’appareil, apparemment fasciné par sa structure.

_ Et comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Hannibal posa à son tour la main sur le haut de l’appareil, sur le cache cuivré et finement gravé qui dissimulait la résistance chauffante.

_ C’est très simple, répondit-il, presque dans un murmure, en se penchant sur l’appareil.

Il souleva le cache et la résistance d’un geste sûr de la main.

_ On commence par retirer tout ce qui pourrait gêner le passage.

Will hocha très lentement la tête mais ne répondit pas. Pendu aux lèvres du docteur, il attendait que celui-ci poursuive.

_ Puis, reprit Hannibal en saisissant la demi-meule, tu positionnes bien la pièce et lentement tu pousses…

Il s’inclina un peu plus vers Will tout en enfonçant le fromage sur les pics de métal qui percèrent sans difficulté la croûte.

_ … et lorsque c’est entièrement rentré…

_ … hun, hun…

_ Il n’y a plus qu’à brancher et la fête peut commencer ! conclut Hannibal en se redressant brusquement et en rabaissant la résistance d’un geste sec qui la fit claquer.

Will sursauta et se passa une main sur le visage. Son front était en sueur. Il détourna les yeux et avala sa salive si fort qu’Hannibal crut l’entendre.

_ Et… et… balbutia-t-il, le fromage va fondre ?

Il avait tenté de prendre un ton détaché mais sa voix s’était étranglée sur la dernière syllabe.

_ Oui, répondit Hannibal en vérifiant que tout était bien en place. Ca le rend plus doux en bouche. C’est pour ça que j’espère que ça va te plaire.

Will se rapprocha du fromage qu’il étudia avant de répondre.

_ Au moins il ne sent pas mauvais, conclut-il d’un air ravi.

_ Je ne t’aurais pas fait commencer ton initiation par quelque chose de trop puissant. C’est comme pour tout, il faut y aller progressivement.

Will approuva et se pencha plus encore pour regarder la résistance sous le cache de cuivre. Puis il observa le fromage avant de hocher la tête d’un air convaincu. Et finalement il fronça les sourcils, la mine songeuse.

_  Un problème Will ? demanda Hannibal qui avait soigneusement catalogué dans son esprit la moindre expression de son ami.

Will eut une petite moue.

_ Ce n’est rien…

Hannibal attendit patiemment que Will développe. Devant son silence persistant, il poussa un peu.

_ Will ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

_ Ce n’est pas important. Je repensais juste à quelque chose que tu m’as dit chez le fromager.

Hannibal croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tenta de se rappeler le fil de leur conversation. Mais il devait bien admettre qu’il avait beaucoup parlé chez José.

_ Je…

Mais Will lui coupa la parole. Brusquement, il se recula et d’un geste agacé, il claqua ses deux mains sur ses cuisses. Il avait la tête penchée de côté et paraissait à la fois incrédule et impatient.

_ Tu penses vraiment que mon nez est charmant ? demanda-t-il d’une voix trop forte qui dénotait une certaine nervosité.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hannibal fut pris au dépourvu. Il s’était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça et il ne put dissimuler une moue furtive.

_ A quel moment je…

_ Chez le fromager ! s’exclama Will en se levant de sa chaise.

Il se mit à faire les cents pas devant la cheminée, évitant soigneusement de regarder Hannibal.

_ Chez le fromager, répéta Will. Tu parlais de me faire découvrir les merveilles du fromage et blablabla et là tu as ajouté que mon nez était charmant !

Hannibal retint à grand peine une grimace. Déjà, il n’avait pas fait blablabla. Il s’était certes laissé emporter par son amour du fromage mais chacune de ses phrases était cohérente et parfaitement construite. Ensuite… Bon d’accord, ensuite, il ne se rappelait pas ce qu’il avait dit en détail, emporté par le flot de la passion et il était bien possible qu’il ait laissé échapper quelque chose sur le nez de Will. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dérapage n’était pas passé inaperçu.

_ Eh bien… hésita-t-il. Selon les conventions de notre société, tu rentres dans la catégorie des hommes charmants et ton nez faisant partie de ta personne, il semble logique…

Will se tourna d’un bloc vers lui.

_ Je suis mal coiffé ! Mal habillé ! Je… je porte des grosses lunettes et je sue ! Je ne suis pas charmant !

Une fois de plus, Hannibal ne sut que répondre. Will ne lui en laissa d’ailleurs pas le temps.

_ Et mon nez est tordu ! ajouta-t-il plus posément, après son brusque éclat de voix.

Hannibal fit deux pas dans sa direction et Will se figea sur place.

_ Ton nez est peut-être tordu, fit le psychiatre, mais le charme ne réside pas dans la perfection.

Il leva la main vers le visage de Will mais s’arrêta avant de le toucher.

_ C’est quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond que la perfection.

Une sonnerie en direction de la cuisine lui fit brusquement tourner la tête.

_ Ah ! s’exclama-t-il. Les pommes de terre sont prêtes ! Prends place à table Will, nous allons bientôt dîner.

Et d’un pas souple et enthousiaste, il sortit de la pièce.

Will se laissa retomber lourdement sur la chaise qu’il occupait auparavant. Ses jambes tremblaient. Lorsqu’il avait senti le fromage, la remarque d’Hannibal lui était revenue en mémoire. Sur le coup, il avait juste tiqué mais Hannibal était tellement emporté par son enthousiasme que Will avait oublié, la réflexion noyée dans le flot des paroles de son ami.

Lorsqu’il s’en était souvenu, il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’interroger Hannibal. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que le psychiatre pensait réellement de lui. Celui-ci avait d’abord éludé la question par des banalités. Mais cette dernière phrase… Etait-ce un aveu ? Ou encore une fois Will imaginait-il des choses ?

Il se releva, le temps d’installer correctement sa chaise face à la table. Puis il s’assit, les mains croisées nerveusement sur ses cuisses dans l’attente du retour d’Hannibal.

 

« *** »

 

Une fois dans sa cuisine, Hannibal laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et roula des épaules sous la veste de son costume pour se détendre un peu. Une nouvelle fois, il avait manqué de jeter son plan à l’eau et de se ruer sur Will pour arracher, avec les dents s’il le fallait, la moindre pièce de tissu qui couvrait son corps.

Il faut dire que Will l’avait de nouveau vraiment eu par surprise et c’était un aspect de sa personnalité qui affriolait réellement le psychiatre. Les autres gens étaient tellement banals, tellement prévisibles. Will était unique. Précieux.

Et il pouvait peut-être le trouver tordu, mais son nez était charmant. Et ses yeux aussi. Ses boucles. Son menton. Ses oreilles. Ses doigts. Ses dents lorsqu’il souriait. Ses sourcils lorsqu’il était pensif. Son…

Il se tourna vers le minuteur qui bipait toujours et l’éteignit nonchalamment. Par mesure de précaution, il récupéra le couteau qu’il avait laissé sur le plan de travail et piqua de nouveau ses pommes de terre. Comme prévu, leur cuisson était parfaite.

Il coupa le gaz mais les laissa au chaud dans l’eau, le temps pour lui de préparer la suite. Il récupéra le vin qu’il plaça sur un plateau de bois avec deux jeux de verres, des assiettes, des couverts, deux grandes serviettes de coton beige et une carafe d’eau.

Puis il retourna avec d’infimes précautions dans la salle à manger. Will, qui l’attendait patiemment, fit mine de se lever lorsqu’il rentra dans la pièce.

_ Ne bouge pas Will, l’arrêta-t-il, je m’occupe de tout.

L’agent du FBI se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, les mains sur les genoux et les yeux fixés au bois de la table.

Hannibal déposa le plateau et répartit la vaisselle et l’argenterie entre sa place et celle de Will.

_ Tu es sûr que tu n’as pas besoin d’aide ? demanda-t-il de nouveau, se sentant de toute évidence mal à l’aise et cherchant désespérément à s’occuper l’esprit.

Hannibal sourit lorsqu’il déposa la bouteille débouchée à quelques centimètres de Will.

_ Tu peux servir le vin, proposa-t-il en récupérant son plateau et en repartant vers la cuisine.

Il avait montré à Will quelques semaines auparavant toutes les subtilités du service du vin et il avait hâte de voir si son enseignement avait porté ses fruits.

Il retourna dans son cellier et récupéra son jambon maison, un saucisson sec français et un bloc de viande des grisons en vrai bœuf car malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n’avait pas encore réussi à recréer le goût exact de la spécialité suisse. Cela faisait longtemps d’ailleurs qu’il n’avait pas procédé à un nouvel essai. Il faudrait qu’il y pense lors d’une prochaine chasse. Enfin, il récupéra du réfrigérateur un morceau de mortadelle aux pistaches, sa dernière expérience concluante en matière de charcuterie  maison.

Il brancha sa trancheuse et coupa une dizaine de belles tranches de cuisse de plombier. Il passa ensuite à la mortadelle et à une bonne portion de viande des grisons qui restait l’un de ses péchés mignons.

Il arrangea harmonieusement le tout sur une épaisse planche de chêne dont il perfectionna la décoration à coups de cornichons au vinaigre et de pommes de terre fumantes. Il y ajouta le saucisson entier et un grand couteau ancien au manche de bois finement ciselé. Il recula de trois pas et admira son œuvre, le brun du bois, le rouge de la viande, le vert des pistaches et des cornichons. Rustique mais sophistiqué. Exactement ce qu’il avait en tête.

Satisfait, il retira sa veste et la posa soigneusement sur le vieux fauteuil de cuir dans le coin de sa cuisine. Il faisait déjà chaud dans la salle à manger, inutile d’être de suite en sueur, du moins de son côté. Il remonta ses manches jusqu’aux coudes et récupéra sa planche de charcuterie. Il était temps de passer à table !

Lorsqu’il arriva dans la pièce, il fut ravi de constater que Will avait parfaitement rempli sa mission. Les verres de vin étaient servis à mi-hauteur et il n’avait pas non plus oublié les verres à eau.

Il jetait d’ailleurs des coups d’œil anxieux à Hannibal, comme s’il attendait avec impatience mais crainte le jugement de celui-ci. Le psychiatre hocha la tête et lui sourit. Will se détendit immédiatement.

Hannibal déposa la planche sur la table, à l’opposé de l’appareil à raclette. Les yeux de Will s’illuminèrent. Il se pencha en avant et Hannibal vit ses narines frémir. Will reniflait le plat. Bon, il ne le reniflait pas avec passion et implication comme Hannibal reniflait les gens mais il le humait et cette seule notion suffisait à faire palpiter plus fort le cœur d’Hannibal. Il y avait un tel potentiel en Will.

_ Ca sent divinement bon, commenta celui-ci. Tu as tout fait toi-même ?

Hannibal secoua la tête.

_ Malheureusement non. Je n’ai pas le talent nécessaire.

Il se pencha, récupéra le fil de l’appareil et le brancha dans la prise la plus proche. Lorsqu’il se redressa, il vit Will de nouveau tout sourire.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se raidissant.

_ Tant d’humilité, voilà qui est bien inhabituel, répondit l’agent spécial en se cachant la bouche pour dissimuler son amusement.

Hannibal leva les sourcils. Il ignorait comment il devait prendre cette remarque. D’un autre côté, Will n’avait pas tort. Hannibal savait qu’il était bien au-dessus de la masse grouillante des autres êtres humains et il ne tentait pas de le cacher. Il haussa les épaules en prenant place à table.

_ Je nous ai juste sélectionné là des mets d’une qualité exceptionnelle.

Il pointa du doigt sa mortadelle.

_ Ca, je l’ai fait moi-même. Mortadelle à la pistache. J’espère que tu aimes la pistache.

Will approuva.

_ Je ne suis pas difficile. Et même ce que je croyais ne pas aimer, lorsque ça vient de toi, j’apprends à apprécier.

Hannibal ne put retenir un petit gloussement.

_ Je suis ravi savoir que je t’aide à élargir le champ de tes plaisirs, répondit-il.

Will fronça les sourcils puis repensa à ce qu’il avait dit. Il baissa la tête et se passa les mains sur les joues pour cacher, en vain, son rougissement.

_ Ce n’est pas… je voulais dire… balbutia-t-il.

_ Que tu apprécies ma cuisine ? l’aida Hannibal.

Will opina avec véhémence.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Evidemment !

_ Bien sûr. Quoi d’autre ?

Will eut un petit rire et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_ Rien. Rien d’autre.

Il avait encore une fois manqué de se ridiculiser face à Hannibal. Il allait vraiment devoir apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler. Et à ne pas se laisser troubler par la présence du psychiatre. Dans une pièce sombre. Avec juste un feu de cheminée. Et sans sa veste. Avec son gilet près du corps. Et les manches de sa chemise remontées sur ses bras musclés. Oh ses bras.

_ Will ? l’interrompit Hannibal.

Et l’espace d’un instant, il eut l’impression que le psychiatre savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose, comme une assurance et un amusement que Will n’avait vu que dans les yeux d’un prédateur. Puis l’expression passa et Will la mit sur le compte du mouvement des flammes qui faisait varier les ombres sur le visage de son ami.

_ Désolé, répondit Will. Je… rien.

Hannibal ne parut pas prendre offense de sa distraction. Il se contenta de bomber le torse en pointant de l’index de fort belles tranches de jambon.

_ Celui-ci aussi est maison.

Will croisa les mains sur la table, l’air réellement impressionné.

_ C’est un beau morceau, commenta-t-il. Jambon ! Un beau morceau de jambon.

_ Merci.

Hannibal avait réellement l’air fier de lui. Will décida de le faire parler. Ca lui éviterait de déraper.

_ Et comment fais-tu un jambon maison ?

_ C’est bien plus simple qu’il n’y parait. Il faut déjà une viande de bonne qualité.

_ Et tu connais un boucher de bonne qualité je suppose ?

Hannibal secoua la tête

_ Je connais un boucher d’EXCELLENTE qualité, corrigea-t-il.

_ D’accord, d’accord, un boucher d’excellente qualité. Il est dans le coin ?

_ Pas très loin en effet.

_ Tu m’y emmèneras ?

_ Un jour j’espère.

_ J’en serai ravi.

_ Pas autant que moi.

Will eut un sourire timide pour répondre à celui rayonnant du psychiatre. Visiblement Hannibal n’était pas vexé qu’il ait fui de chez le fromager. Et il pensait pouvoir supporter la visite chez le boucher bien mieux que chez José. Après tout, la chair morte, c’était un peu ce qui le faisait vivre.

Il pouffa et Hannibal le regarda, intrigué.

_ Ce n’est rien, répondit Will. C’était une pensée inappropriée.

Cela ne parut pas satisfaire la curiosité du psychiatre.

_ Inappropriée ?

Will se tordit les doigts. Il espérait qu’Hannibal ne pensait pas « inappropriée » comme dans « inappropriée » c’est-à-dire presque toutes ses pensées depuis qu’il avait rejoint le psychiatre dans l’après-midi. Presque pour la première fois depuis ce moment, Will ne pensait à rien de sexuel et pile là, Hannibal devenait suspicieux. Il secoua la tête.

_ De mauvais goût, admit-il. Bon, et une fois que tu as le jambon d’excellente qualité, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Il croyait Hannibal assez généreux pour se plier au changement de sujet sans remarque désobligeante. Après tout le psychiatre était un vrai gentleman. Au final, il eut juste un nouveau sourire amusé mais répondit de bonnes grâces à la question de Will.

_ Trois étapes essentielles. Couvrir, mouiller, chauffer.

Will resta silencieux quelques secondes.

_ Pardon ? articula-t-il finalement.

_ Première étape, tu le couvres de gros sel et tu le laisses ainsi plusieurs semaines, selon la taille de la pièce. Puis tu le déposes une nuit ou deux dans l’eau pour le dessaler et enfin tu le fumes pendant plusieurs semaines, en l’occurrence, j’ai utilisé du bois de hêtre.

_ Oh. Tu fais ça dans ta cheminée ?

_ Non, j’aime que mon conduit reste propre et disponible. J’ai un fumoir dans ma cave.

Will hocha la tête. Il réalisa qu’il ignorait même qu’Hannibal avait une cave. En fait, à part le rez-de-chaussée, il n’avait rien vu de la maison. Hannibal ne l’avait jamais même invité à visiter l’étage. Là où se trouvaient probablement les chambres. Il refusa de laisser son esprit vagabonder de nouveau et relança la conversation du mieux qu’il le pouvait.

_ En tout cas, ça demande un sacré travail !

_ Ca demande de la patience mais ça ne demande pas une grande technicité. A part pour désosser le morceau. C’est ce qui demande le plus d’effort mais c’est tellement plus pratique à stocker et à trancher par la suite.

_ C’est là que ton passé de chirurgien t’est utile, commenta Will.

Hannibal eut un étrange sourire.

_ Tu compares une jambe humaine et une jambe de porc ?

Will secoua la tête.

_ Oui ! Non ! Enfin… physiologiquement parlant, ce n’est pas très différent.

Le sourire d’Hannibal s’élargit et Will frissonna lorsque le psychiatre resta quelques secondes juste à le fixer, les flammes de la cheminée se reflétant dans ses yeux noirs.

_ Non, pas très différent, répondit-il d’une voix suave.

Soudain, son sourire se fit beaucoup plus lumineux et il se tourna de nouveau vers le plat de charcuterie.

_ Et là, reprit-il d’un ton enjoué, nous avons l’un de mes petits plaisirs que je me fais une joie de te faire découvrir. Il s’agit de ce qu’on appelle de la viande des grisons.

Will regarda les tranches de viande séchée et se dit que visuellement,  ce n’était pas très différent des bandes de bœuf qu’il achetait parfois dans les stations services lorsqu’il avait un petit creux et dont il donnait souvent la fin du paquet à ses chiens. Il évita de mentionner cela à Hannibal. Il risquait de le vexer une fois de plus.

_ Et ça, comment le prépares-tu ?

Hannibal soupira longuement et fit une petite moue.

_ Malheureusement, je ne le prépare pas maison. J’ai longuement essayé mais à mon grand désarroi, je n’ai jamais réussi à retrouver les dosages exacts. Mais je ne m’avoue pas vaincu.

_ Prêt à renouveler l’expérience ?

_ Les premières expériences sont souvent décevantes, concéda Hannibal. Mais il faut se donner la peine d’essayer encore et encore. Tu veux te joindre à moi ?

_ Pour… faire de la viande séchée ?

Hannibal opina.

_ Oui, bien sûr, répondit Will. Je suis curieux.

Hannibal allait devoir rapidement trouver un beau morceau de viande. Une après-midi charcuterie en compagnie de Will lui apparaissait comme une perspective fort attrayante.

_ En attendant, reprit-il, j’ai été obligé de faire venir ce morceau de Suisse. Mais tu verras, c’est excellent.

Will pointa alors le saucisson.

_ Et ça ? demanda-t-il.

Hannibal s’humidifia les lèvres. Il avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin. L’occasion était trop belle et au diable la subtilité !

_ C’est un saucisson sec. Il vient de France mais je l’achète dans une petite boutique en banlieue. Il m’arrive d’en faire moi-même mais je n’ai pas eu le temps ces derniers mois. Ce n’est pas très difficile mais le séchage est un peu long.

Will hocha la tête pour montrer qu’il suivait.

_ Personnellement, reprit Hannibal, je les préfère bien secs. Je peux en tâter des dizaines pour trouver le plus ferme.

Il posa la main sur le saucisson et le palpa du bout des doigts.

_ Il est parfait, ajouta-t-il en le saisissant et en le tendant à Will. Tiens, prends-le et vois comme il est dur.

Will avait suivi avec incrédulité le discours et les gestes du docteur, comme figé par l’horreur. Quand Hannibal lui mit le saucisson en main, il approuva de la tête et, les joues en feu, le reposa le plus rapidement possible à sa place sur la planche. Ce n’était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas venir de son imagination. Pas lorsque c’était aussi flagrant ! Hannibal le faisait exprès !

Il releva finalement les yeux. Il avait besoin d’être sûr.

Le psychiatre le regardait, la tête penchée de côté de façon interrogative et les sourcils levés, comme s’il ne comprenait pas l’attitude de Will.

Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres. Ca venait probablement de lui, une fois de plus. Hannibal paraissait tellement innocent.

_ Will, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda ce dernier.

Intérieurement, Hannibal jubilait. Will paraissait sur le point de craquer. Il était écarlate, gêné, nerveux et il osait à peine regarder le psychiatre. Et le repas n’avait même pas encore réellement commencé. Hannibal avait encore deux bonnes heures devant lui pour pousser Will à bout, largement le temps !

Il imaginait déjà l’agent du FBI, avec plus de sueur que de vêtements sur le corps se jeter sur lui poussé par la passion et le désir. Et lui, il prendrait simplement l’air étonné. Le temps pour Will de paniquer et de penser qu’il avait fait une bêtise. Avant que finalement Hannibal ne cède à ses avances, faisant à jamais de Will l’instigateur de leur relation.

_ Hannibal…

En entendant la voix de Will, le psychiatre, de nouveau en pleine rêverie, se focalisa sur son ami. Will était pâle à l’exception des deux rougeurs sur ses pommettes. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait d’incertitude mais son regard s’était durci, comme sous le coup d’une soudaine résolution. Ses narines frémissaient alors qu’il tentait de réguler sa respiration. Par contre, ses mains, croisées devant lui sur la table, étaient parfaitement immobiles. Will était nerveux mais déterminé.

_ … j’ai besoin de savoir, poursuivit Will. Depuis tout à l’heure j’ai l’impression…

Hannibal retint à grand peine une grimace. Il n’avait pas prévu une confrontation directe. Il devait trouver une diversion. Et vite. Heureusement, ce soir, la chance était de son côté. Il leva une main pour stopper Will.

_ Un instant Will, fit-il avec un large sourire. Regarde le fromage.

L’appareil à raclette avait commencé à chauffer à l’instant même où Hannibal l’avait branché, quelques minutes auparavant. Et déjà le fromage avait fondu. Une croute légèrement dorée s’était formée sur sa surface qui coulait lentement vers le bois de la table.

Hannibal se pencha vers Will et attrapa son assiette qu’il plaça sous l’appareil. L’espace d’un instant, Will parut confus. De toute évidence, il avait eu besoin de toute sa concentration pour se résoudre à affronter Hannibal et il en avait complètement oublié le fromage. Et pourtant, une forte odeur se dispersait à présent dans la pièce.

L’agent du FBI ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant un filet de raclette glisser lentement dans son assiette. Puis Hannibal attrapa un large couteau plat qu’il avait placé auparavant à côté de l’appareil et racla une bonne dose de fromage dans l’assiette de son ami. Puis il replaça l’assiette de Will devant celui-ci.

_ Honneur aux invités, fit Hannibal, un large sourire aux lèvres.

 

(à suivre…)


	4. Chapitre 4

Will regarda dans son assiette la flaque de fromage qui s’étalait. Il se mordit l’intérieur des lèvres, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Il était ravi de pouvoir dîner avec Hannibal mais se sentait cependant contrarié que ce dernier l’ait interrompu au moment même où il se décidait enfin à le confronter. Il ne pouvait cependant pas en vouloir à son ami. Hannibal n’avait probablement pas réalisé que c’était important pour lui et comme toujours le psychiatre avait en tête de profiter au maximum du repas. Ce que Will pouvait comprendre. Ils avaient affronté le froid et la neige pour acheter ce fromage. Et un bon repas entre amis était le plaisir principal d’Hannibal.

Les yeux toujours rivés à son assiette, Will secoua la tête. Hannibal avait peut-être bien fait de l’interrompre. Peut-être se serait-il ridiculisé encore une fois s’il avait posé sa question. Hannibal avait toutes les raisons du monde d’avoir une mauvaise image de lui. Il était instable, souvent antipathique, parfois grossier. Et malgré cela, le psychiatre lui prodiguait toujours son amitié. Il ne manquait plus que ce dernier le prenne en plus pour un obsédé qui interprétait la moindre phrase en sous-entendu sexuel alors qu’Hannibal ne faisait qu’évoquer avec enthousiasme son amour de la nourriture.

_ Will ? l’interpela son ami.

Will releva la tête. Hannibal était en train de placer sa propre assiette sous la meule coulante.

_ Oui ?

_ Avant que je ne t’interrompe de manière très impolie… J’en suis d’ailleurs fort désolé mais je ne voulais pas que le fromage s’écoule sur la table… Tu paraissais sur le point de me poser une question.

Will grimaça et ses yeux tombèrent sur la charcuterie. Plus particulièrement ce fameux saucisson si ferme. Il se sentit ridicule. Non, décidément, il n’allait pas laisser son esprit tortueux lui gâcher un bon repas.

_ Oui… non ! Si ! Enfin…

Il posa les mains sur ses couverts, jouant nerveusement avec du bout des doigts. Il sentait le regard d’Hannibal posé sur lui. Et il savait le psychiatre bien plus patient que lui. Il soupira.

_ C’était une bêtise, admit-il.

Il chercha enfin le regard d’Hannibal et poursuivit d’un ton forcé mais enjoué.

_ Et si tu m’expliquais comment on mange ça ? Parce que pour le moment, je n’ai dans l’assiette qu’un tas de fromage et j’avoue être confus.

Hannibal se pencha vers lui, un sourire microscopique aux coins des lèvres.

_ Ah, Will, je n’aime pas te savoir confus. Laisse-moi te guider.

Hannibal récupéra la fourchette et le couteau encadrant son assiette et les leva. L’espace d’un instant, Will crut que le psychiatre allait se jeter sur lui pour le découper comme un rôti. C’était idiot mais la pensée le troubla autant qu’elle l’amusa. Si Hannibal voulait tenter de découper sa veste de laine avec son petit couteau à dents, bon courage à lui ! Ou son épaisse chemise en dessous ! Ou son pantalon… Will parvint à stopper son esprit avant que celui-ci ne s’emballe.

Finalement, Hannibal se pencha vers l’assiette de charcuterie et du bout de ses couverts, récupéra une tranche de mortadelle qu’il déposa à côté du fromage fondu, dans l’assiette de Will. Suivirent rapidement une pomme de terre et un cornichon.

_ Voilà mon cher Will, conclut Hannibal. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu’à combiner tous ces éléments pour créer la bouchée parfaite.

_ La bouchée parfaite ? demanda Will, les sourcils froncés.

Face à lui, Hannibal était en train de déposer les mêmes éléments dans sa propre assiette, coupant sa pomme de terre en petits cubes pour que le fromage coule harmonieusement dessus.

_ Un peu de fromage, un peu de charcuterie, un peu de pomme de  terre, expliqua le psychiatre. Le cornichon n’est qu’une option. Après tout, tout le monde n’aime pas avoir les mêmes sensations en bouche.

Will eut un sourire crispé et hocha la tête de manière un peu raide.

_ A toi de doser les éléments pour les adapter à tes goûts, poursuivit son ami. Et ainsi créer ta bouchée parfaite.

_ Ma bouchée parfaite, répéta Will en baissant les yeux vers son assiette.

D’une main un peu hésitante, il saisit ses couverts. Il savait qu’Hannibal l’observait. Il sentait ses yeux sombres le scruter, le sonder même, jusqu’à pénétrer au plus profond de son être.

Will reposa brusquement son couteau et saisit son verre de vin qu’il porta immédiatement à ses lèvres pour faire passer la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge.

_ Il fait de plus en plus chaud ici, grommela-t-il en guise d’explication.

Le vin était puissant, presque épicé mais il s’en dégageait une étrange fraicheur qui détendit un peu la gorge de Will. Il reposa son verre en se léchant les lèvres.

_ Oui, de plus en plus chaud, répondit Hannibal sans le quitter des yeux.

Will eut un sourire crispé et désigna son verre du menton.

_ Il est bon, commenta-t-il en récupérant son couteau.

_ Et à priori, il se marie délicieusement bien avec le fromage, insista Hannibal.

Will saisit le message à peine dissimulé et observa son plat.

La bouchée parfaite.

Il coupa un morceau de pomme de terre et la moitié de la tranche de mortadelle. Puis il y ajouta un peu de cornichon car il appréciait également un peu de piquant dans ses plats. Enfin il couvrit le tout d’une dose du fromage qui commençait à durcir dans son assiette.

Voilà qui devrait satisfaire Hannibal.

Il ouvrit en grand la bouche pour faire passer l’impressionnante fourchetée. Il savait qu’Hannibal ne le quittait pas du regard, alors Will prit sur lui et leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du psychiatre. Sans se détourner, il mâcha et avala sa nourriture. Le large sourire qui se dessina sur son visage se répercuta sur celui d’Hannibal.

_ C’est délicieux, concéda Will, réellement surpris.

Hannibal parut se détendre immédiatement.

_ J’étais sûr que ça te plairait, commenta-t-il. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais avoir d’aprioris sur ses goûts.

Le psychiatre se pencha pour racler le fromage dans sa propre assiette. Il détestait devoir de lui-même briser le contact visuel que Will venait d’établir mais le prolonger n’avait aucun intérêt. Et il avait faim, l’odeur du fromage lui chatouillant agréablement les narines. Mais il avait été agréablement surpris quand Will avait trouvé le courage de soutenir son regard. Il aimait cette facette de Will, un peu rude mais forte. Elle soulignait le fort potentiel de l’agent du FBI. Sous son apparence fragile, Will Graham était solide, probablement bien plus que Jack Crawford lui-même, s’il était bien guidé. Certains auraient sans doute préféré le terme « manipuler » mais Hannibal le trouvait un peu vulgaire. Après tout, son seul but était de mettre en avant les qualités naturelles que Will possédait déjà.

Il reposa son assiette devant lui et huma le fort fumet du fromage se mêlant à celui plus délicat de la mortadelle et à l’acidité du cornichon. Il salivait déjà.

Se préparant sa propre bouchée parfaite, il observa Will qui terminait le reste de son fromage et de sa charcuterie avec enthousiasme.

_ Je suis vraiment conquis, commenta ce dernier en mâchant sa nourriture.

En temps normal, Hannibal aurait été rebuté par tant de grossièreté mais il passait vraiment beaucoup de choses à Will, en particulier quand celui-ci dévorait son plat avec autant de plaisir. Il goûta lui-même le contenu de son assiette et soupira de satisfaction. José était peut-être un imbécile mais ses produits étaient de tout premier ordre. Et Hannibal n’était pas peu fier de sa mortadelle.

_ Je pensais, poursuivit Will en avalant bruyamment, que le fromage serait beaucoup plus fort. Mais avec le reste, c’est juste succulent.

Il leva alors sa fourchette sur laquelle était planté son dernier morceau de mortadelle.

_ Et ce machin avec les pistaches, conclut-il, c’est juste incroyable.

Et il croqua goulument sa pièce de charcuterie.

Hannibal se sentit durcir sous la table. Ce n’était pas une réaction inhabituelle pour lui lorsqu’il observait les autres déguster ses préparations maison. Mais aujourd’hui il ne s’agissait pas de n’importe qui. Aujourd’hui il s’agissait de Will et il savait que c’était un facteur à l’effet exponentiel. Il se força à respirer lentement. Il devait rester maître de lui-même. C’était Will qui devrait craquer le premier, pas lui.

Lorsqu’il se sentit un peu plus serein, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il offrit à l’agent du FBI un sourire franc.

_ Je suis ravi que tu apprécies, répondit Hannibal en poursuivant son propre repas.

Will opina avec enthousiasme. A sa grande satisfaction, Hannibal voyait apparaître de fines gouttes de sueur sur son front, juste sous ses boucles. Mais Will n’en fit pas mention. Pas encore. A la place il prit son assiette vide en main et la dirigea sous l’appareil.

_ Je peux ? fit-il.

Hannibal hocha la tête.

_ Tu n’as pas à me demander à chaque fois, Will.

Hannibal crut déceler une légère rougeur sur ses joues mais c’était peut-être juste la chaleur ou un effet visuel du feu.

_ C’est que nous sommes chez toi et…

_ Mon intérieur est ton intérieur, répondit Hannibal.

Cette fois, il vit très clairement Will se mordre les lèvres avant d’approuver. Puis il plaça son assiette sous le fromage.

Imitant Hannibal, il coupa sa pomme de terre en morceaux, pile sous le filet coulant. Il observa ensuite le plateau de charcuterie. Le jambon était l’autre élément qu’Hannibal avait préparé lui-même. Le choix de Will se porta tout naturellement vers celui-ci. Il posa son couteau et récupéra sa fourchette pour piquer une tranche. Celle-ci était tellement fine qu’elle se déchira avant d’avoir pu se décoller de celle d’en-dessous. Will fronça les sourcils et réitéra, sans plus de succès, sa tentative.

Hannibal le regarda, amusé, essayer de nouveau mais cette fois-ci  à l’aide de ses deux couverts. Ce fut un nouvel échec flagrant.

_ Tu sais, intervint le psychiatre, tu peux mettre les doigts.

Will releva la tête vers lui, comme pour vérifier qu’il avait bien compris le psychiatre.

_ Moi-même, poursuivit Hannibal, je dois confesser que j’y vais souvent avec les doigts lorsque je suis en privé.

Will se levant brusquement fit sursauter intérieurement Hannibal. Heureusement, son visage n’en laissa rien paraître. Il sentit cependant comme une boule se former à l’intérieur de son estomac. La nervosité n’était pas une sensation à laquelle il était habitué. Il se demanda s’il avait poussé Will un peu vite et un peu fort.

Mais il se détendit légèrement lorsqu’il constata que Will ne faisait que retirer son épaisse veste. Malgré la pénombre, Hannibal devina les larges auréoles qui s’étalaient sous ses aisselles.

_ Je suis désolé, fit Will, la tête baissée. Avec le feu dans le dos, j’ai juste… C’est que…

Lorsque Will commença à buter sur ses mots, Hannibal vint à sa rescousse.

_ Mets-toi aussi à l’aise que tu veux Will.

Hannibal hésita un instant à être plus explicit sur un éventuel striptease de Will mais il était peut-être un peu tôt pour ça. Will n’avait apparemment déjà pas très bien vécu l’histoire des doigts.

_ Tu vois que j’ai aussi tombé la veste, ajouta Hannibal rien que pour sentir le regard de Will se poser sur lui.

Pris de court, Will leva les yeux vers Hannibal et traça aussi discrètement que possible les courbes de ses épaules. Des épaules vraiment larges pour quelqu’un qui passait la majorité de son temps derrière un bureau.

Il baissa le regard. Il aurait dû être aussi prévenant que le docteur car il sentait sa chemise lui coller au corps, dans le dos et sous les bras. Lui qui avait tenté d’être élégant…

Il avait été pris d’un grave dilemme quelques minutes auparavant lorsqu’il avait senti les premières gouttes de sueur glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Retirer sa veste et étaler à la vue d’Hannibal les petites taches sombres qui marquaient à présent sa chemise auparavant immaculée ou la garder et tenter de paraître impeccable, tel son hôte, d’un bout à l’autre du repas. Il avait misé sur le second choix et il s’était de toute évidence raté. Aussi mal à l’aise qu’il était, il pensait pouvoir gérer la chaleur montante jusqu’au bout. Mais la réflexion d’Hannibal sur l’utilisation de ses doigts avait été la pique de trop. Soudain, la chaleur n’était plus venue de l’extérieur mais de l’intérieur de son corps. Et il s’était presque senti défaillir.

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était bien de s’évanouir dans la salle à manger d’Hannibal. Le psychiatre l’avait déjà vu dans des états vraiment lamentables, ce n’était pas la peine d’en rajouter. Surtout que lorsqu’il avait soigneusement choisi sa tenue pour la soirée, Will avait pensé tenir là une chance de se réhabiliter un peu.

Alors, il avait choisi l’option la moins pathétique et il avait retiré sa veste. Et tant pis si ce qui n’était auparavant que de petites souillures était désormais de larges taches sombres. Au moins, il n’aurait pas besoin, cette fois, qu’Hannibal vole à son secours.

Il jeta un sourire crispé au psychiatre, espérant détourner l’attention de celui-ci sur son visage plutôt que sur son corps. Hannibal y répondit et Will se sentit un peu mieux. Hannibal avait sans doute remarqué ses auréoles mais il avait le bon goût de ne pas y référer. Will était vraiment soulagé d’avoir un ami aussi à cheval sur les conventions et capable de l’aider d’un sourire à se détendre.

Se sentant rougir, il se décida à « mettre les doigts » comme l’avait si bien formulé le psychiatre et récupéra une tranche de jambon.

_ C’est bien plus simple comme ça, admit-il.

_ Nos outils modernes nous font souvent oublier que la main est le plus pratique et le plus adaptable des outils, répondit Hannibal. Il ne faut jamais avoir honte d’utiliser ses mains en certaines occasions.

Will approuva d’un mouvement de tête mais il se sentait encore trop fébrile pour parler.

Tremblant un peu, il récupéra le couteau plat servant à racler le fromage. Sentant son hésitation, Hannibal décida de le guider.

_ Tu verras, ça va tout seul quand on a un peu l’habitude. Déjà, tu te places bien au-dessus.

Will s’exécuta et plaça le couteau en haut de la meule coulante. Mais il avait dû mal à contrôler ses mouvements, surtout ave la voix de velours qu’Hannibal avait prise.

_ Puis tu te positionnes au bon endroit, doucement. Trop de précipitation pourrait engendrer des brûlures et nous ne voulons certainement pas ça, n’est-ce pas Will ?

_ Non… Non.

_ Bien. Maintenant, tu laisses glisser, lentement. Suis la courbe naturelle.

Will descendit tout en douceur le couteau le long du fromage. Celui-ci coula abondamment dans son assiette, recouvrant la pomme de terre et le morceau de cornichon laissé à côté.

_ Très bien Will. Avec la pratique, tu pourras y aller plus rapidement mais pour une première fois, la précaution est de mise.

Will poursuivit son geste avec la même délicatesse.

_ Oui. C’est parfait comme ça, murmura Hannibal. Une fois au bout, n’hésite pas à bien passer en dessous pour récupérer la dernière goutte.

Se mordant les lèvres, Will racla le bord du fromage. Il poussa un long soupir lorsqu’il reposa le couteau. Il n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il avait retenu son souffle tout au long de l’opération.

_ Bien, très bien Will, conclut Hannibal, les yeux toujours fixés sur les mains de son ami.

Ce dernier remarqua un peu de sueur au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure, légèrement tremblante, du psychiatre. Au moins, Hannibal était humain et pour Will c’était une pensée réconfortante. Avec un sourire gêné, il se réinstalla à sa place et récupéra son assiette.

_ C’est amusant à faire, admit Will en attaquant son assiette fumante.

_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi, murmura Hannibal en s’essuyant délicatement la bouche du bout de sa serviette.

Il espérait que Will n’avait pas remarqué à quel point leur petite séance de raclage l’avait troublé. Les mains de Will, ces larges mains aux doigts si longs, saisissant le couteau et le passant avec presque sensualité sur un fromage fondu de toute première qualité, cela avait affecté sa libido plus qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. Et qu’est-ce qu’il faisait chaud dans cette maudite pièce !

_ Hum ! gémit Will en avalant une nouvelle bouchée, envoyant comme un choc électrique dans la colonne d’Hannibal. C’est vraiment sublime. Et félicitations pour ton jambon, c’est une merveille !

Hannibal dut réellement prendre sur lui pour retrouver sa contenance habituelle.

_ Merci Will, j’apprécie le compliment.

Il était satisfait, sa voix n’avait pas tremblé. Il récupéra ses couverts et continua son assiette. Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il réalisa que Will l’observait discrètement, par-dessus l’épaisse monture de ses lunettes.

_ Oui, Will ? demanda-t-il en prenant son verre de vin.

_ Tu as fini ? fit Will en désignant du menton l’assiette d’Hannibal.

_ Oui, répondit ce dernier après avoir bu une gorgée de vin.

La douceur de celui-ci l’aida à se détendre. Il ne fallait pas qu’il tombe dans son propre piège. Faire monter la tension pour Will était une chose, s’en retrouver lui-même affecté en était une autre.

_ Je te ressers ? proposa Will.

Hannibal leva un sourcil. Will lui répondit d’un petit sourire tendu.

_ J’ai vraiment aimé faire ça. Ca me donne l’impression de faire de la cuisine européenne alors que je n’y connais rien. Et pour une fois que c’est moi qui peut te préparer ton assiette.

Hannibal lui sourit et lui passa son assiette. Will se leva de sa chaise et tendit le bras le moins possible pour éviter qu’Hannibal ne remarque sa chemise tâchée de sueur. Il plaça l’assiette entièrement vide sous le fromage pour récupérer le fil coulant qui commençait à s’en échapper.

Puis il récupéra sur le plateau de charcuterie une pomme de terre, qu’il prit à même les doigts. Après tout, Hannibal l’avait autorisé et si jamais la pomme de terre se décrochait de sa fourchette et tombait dans l’un des verres, il n’aurait plus qu’à se jeter dans la cheminée allumée pour oublier sa honte.

Il coupa le plus régulièrement possible la pomme de terre. Ses mains ne tremblaient quasiment plus et c’était là une vraie satisfaction. Il voulait prouver à Hannibal qu’il était capable de faire quelque chose de bien. Et pour la première fois, cela pouvait être dans un autre domaine que les enquêtes criminelles.

Puis il ajouta un cornichon et se tourna vers son hôte.

_ Je te mets une tranche de jambon ? demanda-t-il.

Hannibal l’observa de longues secondes dans un silence parfait. Il paraissait le jauger. Puis il sourit et se pencha légèrement en avant. Will vit ses narines frémir et il se demanda ce que le psychiatre pouvait bien sentir. Il espérait que l’odeur persistante du fromage et la fumée du feu de bois couvraient ses propres odeurs corporelles.

_ Je prendrais bien quelques tranches de saucisson, fit Hannibal en penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

Will sentit sa gorge s’assécher brutalement. Mais il ne but pas. Il ne voulait pas qu’Hannibal détecte sa nervosité. C’était un homme intelligent et il ne tarderait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Will, l’attirance, le désir. Et cela risquait d’endommager à jamais leur amitié. Et c’était bien la dernière chose dont Will avait besoin. Hannibal était la pierre angulaire de sa stabilité mentale.

Avec un sourire qu’il espérait naturel, il s’avança vers la planche de bois et y récupéra le grand couteau. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la peau du saucisson avant de le saisir à pleine main.

Hannibal se crispa sur sa chaise. Décidément, la vision de Will un couteau en main était pour lui un vrai stimulus. Il s’imaginait déjà, en compagnie de l’agent spécial, lors de sa prochaine chasse, guidant Will lors de la découpe du corps comme il l’avait guidé lors du raclage du fromage. Il pourrait même poser la main sur la sienne, pour stabiliser son geste, leurs corps collés l’un à l’autre et son nez dans les boucles rendues moites par la transpiration excessive.

Il inspira plus bruyamment qu’il ne l’avait prévu lorsque Will s’empara du saucisson. L’odeur du fromage, du feu de cheminée et de la sueur de Will l’envahit. Il ferma les yeux. Il était au paradis ce soir.

_ Hannibal ? appela Will.

Hannibal rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de rêvasser. Il devait faire craquer Will, non pas se perdre dans ses propres fantasmes.

_ Pardon Will, s’excusa Hannibal. Il fait juste tellement chaud ici.

Il déboutonna un second bouton de sa chemise dans l’espoir que l’agent du FBI lui emboiterait le pas. Le pauvre Will dégoulinait littéralement.

Ce dernier se raidit un peu mais se contenta de lever le saucisson vers Hannibal.

_ Je coupe ça en tranches épaisses ou fines ?

_ Tu coupes un beau morceau, puis tu tires sur la peau.

Will se laissa une nouvelle fois guider.

_ Tu la retires et ensuite, tu tranches. En fines lamelles.

Will coupa une dizaine de tranches, en prenant garde à ses doigts. Les couteaux d’Hannibal étaient vraiment très aiguisés. Il en plaça la moitié dans l’assiette d’Hannibal puis l’autre moitié dans sa propre assiette, déjà bien entamée.

_ J’ai envie de goûter au tour suivant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qu’Hannibal trouva adorable.

Puis Will saisit de nouveau le couteau plat et racla le fromage, comme il l’avait fait auparavant. Cette fois, Hannibal n’intervint pas mais admira le geste de Will qui s’était raffermi. Celui-ci apprenait rapidement. C’était bon à savoir.

_ Et voilà, conclut-il en reposant l’assiette devant Hannibal.

_ Merci Will. Tu as fait ça magnifiquement bien.

Will se laissa retomber sur sa chaise avec un large sourire. Là seulement, il s’autorisa à déboutonner le premier bouton de sa chemise. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement à présent, alors qu’ils avaient été parfaitement stables lorsqu’il avait raclé pour la seconde fois le fromage.

Il appréciait l’intimité que prodiguait ce repas. Le feu de cheminée, malgré la chaleur excessive, Hannibal, qui exceptionnellement ne multipliait pas les allers-retours dans la cuisine, le fait de pouvoir le servir et pour une fois n’être pas juste qu’un simple invité. Et il devait bien l’admettre, la nourriture était délicieuse et remettait en cause tout ce qu’il croyait savoir sur le fromage.

Il prit une gorgée de vin et se détendit. Il avait laissé ses émotions le submerger toute la première moitié du repas mais il était désormais prêt à juste profiter de ce bon moment. Il termina le contenu de son assiette en laissant juste les cinq tranches de saucisson qu’il avait prévues pour la tournée suivante. Car tournée suivante il allait y avoir. Et probablement quelques autres après.

Il plaça son assiette sous le fromage et regarda Hannibal qui, contrairement à lui qui dévorait, mangeait élégamment son repas.

_ Je peux juste laisser couler le fromage ? demanda-t-il en rajoutant une pomme de terre.

Hannibal hocha la tête.

_ Traditionnellement, on racle pour aller plus vite lorsque les convives sont nombreux mais si tu souhaites faire une pause, je t’en prie.

_ Oh oui, je souhaite faire une pause. J’ai l’intention de faire durer ce repas le plus longtemps possible.

Hannibal se mordit le bout de la langue pour éviter de dire à Will que le repas pouvait continuer jusqu’au lendemain matin, et jusque dans sa chambre s’il le voulait. Mais non, aussi fort que soit son désir à ce moment-là, il allait laisser Will venir à lui.

_ Je comprends. L’attente fait aussi partie du plaisir, c’est bien connu.

Will approuva d’un mouvement de tête mais en évitant le regard du psychiatre. Il récupéra son verre et le termina. Il faisait vraiment très très chaud. Son dos n’allait pas tarder à adhérer au dossier de sa chaise mais même s’il portait un t-shirt léger en-dessous, il était hors de question qu’il retire sa chemise. Hannibal était très tolérant avec lui mais Will doutait que le psychiatre apprécie qu’il se déshabille à table.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Hannibal se lever de sa chaise pour attraper la bouteille de vin. Il se pencha vers Will pour remplir de nouveau son verre.

_ Pas trop, l’arrêta Will. Je dois conduire après.

Hannibal releva la bouteille après n’avoir rempli que le quart du verre de Will. Il voulait le détendre, pas le soûler. Un Will sans souvenir le lendemain matin serait quelque chose d’extrêmement décevant.

_ Tu sais, répondit Hannibal en se voulant discret, si tu veux rester…

Il vit la pomme d’Adam de Will monter et descendre lorsqu’il avala sa propre salive.

_... j’ai une chambre d’ami de disponible.

Will se passa une main sur le visage, laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux.

_ Non, non. C’était vraiment très aimable à toi mais je dois encore sortir mes chiens. Il faut que je rentre.

Hannibal eut un sourire crispé. Ah oui, les chiens. Il oubliait toujours ce paramètre pourtant si important dans la vie de Will. Eh bien tant pis pour les chiens. Si son plan aboutissait et que Will terminait la soirée nu dans son lit, sur son sofa ou dans sa baignoire (Hannibal n’était pas très regardant à ce niveau-là), il était hors de question qu’Hannibal le laisse repartir au beau milieu de la nuit. Tant pis si les chiens se soulageaient sur les tapis ou les couvertures, il était prêt à payer pour le nettoyage !

_ Je comprends, répondit-il finalement d’un ton paisible, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Mais en bon médecin, si jamais je vois que tu n’es pas en état de conduire, je ne te laisserai pas reprendre la route.

_ Ca ira, répondit Will en croisant les mains devant lui, sur la table. Je connais mes limites. Du moins en matière d’alcool.

Hannibal opina puis se réinstalla et prit une nouvelle bouchée de son assiette. Will leva les yeux vers lui mais les détourna immédiatement vers la meule de fromage.

L’idée de passer la nuit avec Hannibal, enfin dans la maison d’Hannibal, était bien trop oppressante pour lui. Il n’était pas prêt.  Les chiens étaient une excuse pratique. Mais il avait bien d’autres raisons. Comme par exemple son besoin de quitter rapidement cette chemise qui lui collait au corps. Et il n’avait aucune envie de souiller les draps du psychiatre avec les litres de sueur qu’il perdait chaque nuit. Il ne se sentait pas non plus capable de demander à Hannibal des serviettes pour dormir dedans, comme il le faisait régulièrement chez lui. Après tout, cette soirée devait lui permettre de restaurer une image décente de lui-même.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation du fromage en train de fondre.

La chaleur du cache de cuivre irradiait la meule d’une lumière douce aux accents rougeâtres. Will observa la pâte du fromage. Elle était pâle et cireuse, comme un corps froid, inerte. Il fronça les sourcils.

A peine s’était-il fait la réflexion que sous l’effet de la chaleur, elle parut s’animer, prendre vie. Cela commença de manière presque imperceptible. Will vit d’abord une fine pellicule se former à la surface du fromage. Une reproduction presque parfaite de la couche de sueur qui couvrait désormais tout le corps de l’agent du FBI. Celui-ci retint un rire nerveux. Le voilà qui entrait en empathie avec un morceau de fromage maintenant !

Mais la suite des évènements attira son attention. Car désormais le fromage se gonflait, se magnifiait. Sous la fournaise, il paraissait révéler ses plus précieuses saveurs. Pendant de longues secondes, il ondula, faisant de la chaleur son allié le plus précieux, se liant à elle pour qu’elle le forge en une version sublimée de lui-même.

Souple et révélé, le fromage prenait une teinte dorée, bien plus attirante et accomplie que sa couleur originelle.

Et lorsqu’enfin, il parvenait à son point d’apogée, lorsqu’enfin son aspect et sa texture se mêlaient au pic de sa perfection, sa beauté sublime et son goût irrésistible, là seulement, il lâchait prise, abandonnait son amant de feu pour couler jusqu’au bas de la meule en filets  luisants.

Will sentit l’eau lui monter à la bouche.

_ A quoi penses-tu, Will ?

La voix d’Hannibal le fut sursauter mais Will ne quitta pas la meule des yeux. Il eut juste un sourire penaud.

_ J’admirais le fromage, admit-il dans un souffle.

Du coin de l’œil, il devina Hannibal qui se penchait pour lui aussi se rapprocher de l’appareil.

_ Et que vois-tu ? insista le psychiatre.

_ Je le vois prendre vie, murmura Will.

Hannibal ne répondit pas et Will comprit rapidement que le psychiatre attendait de lui qu’il extrapole ses idées et ses sensations.

_ Lorsque tu l’as placé là, il n’était qu’un produit sans âme. De qualité peut-être mais dépourvu de… passion.

Hannibal hocha la tête.

_ Et ensuite ? fit celui-ci à voix basse.

Le ton de la conversation était devenu étrangement intime.

_ Ensuite, il rencontre le feu et là, il s’anime. La chaleur et le fromage se mêlent et s’épousent. Celui-ci s’éveille et présente sa vraie nature. Il devient…

_ Brûlant ?

_ Oui. Mais plus encore. Il louvoie, il frémit. Il est…

_ Sensuel…

_ Oui. Exactement. Puis il dore. Son odeur est enivrante et son apparence…

_ Désirable.

_ Oh oui, tellement. Et lorsqu’il est prêt, lorsqu’il ne peut être plus sublime encore, là il se laisse aller complètement. Il s’abandonne, prêt à s’offrir. Il coule et devient le fruit de tous les…

_ Plaisirs.

_ Oui…

Will releva la tête pour découvrir les yeux d’Hannibal posés sur lui. Et ce qu’il y découvrit le fit se plaquer contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il y avait un tel désir dans le regard du psychiatre, une telle passion.

Mais l’expression passa rapidement et le temps pour Will de cligner des paupières qu’Hannibal avait déjà retrouvé son visage parfaitement neutre.

_ Un problème Will ? demanda celui-ci.

Will secoua la tête.

_ Non, non, tout va bien.

Cette fois, il en était sûr, il avait vu chez Hannibal quelque chose d’inhabituel. Mais cette envie était-elle dirigée vers lui ou vers le fromage, Will aurait été bien incapable de le dire. Il récupéra son assiette, maintenant presque noyée sous la raclette.

Il l’attaqua avec enthousiasme tout en levant discrètement les yeux vers Hannibal. Le psychiatre se penchait vers l’appareil pour placer sa propre assiette sous le fromage. Son expression était impeccable mais ses joues étaient rougies par la chaleur et ses cheveux plus décoiffés qu’habituellement. Il était magnifique. Will n’était vraiment pas au niveau. Le fromage, lui, l’était. Nul doute que le désir du psychiatre avait plus de chance d’être pour un produit laitier français que pour lui.

Hannibal sentit les pupilles de Will suivre chacun de ses mouvements mais il n’en laissa rien paraître. Leur petit échange autour de la meule l’avait fortement secoué et il avait été une nouvelle fois à deux doigts de se jeter sur l’agent spécial. Will était parfait. En un regard il avait saisi l’essence même de la raclette et l’avait restitué avec une précision et un érotisme qui avait saisit Hannibal jusqu’au plus profond de son corps.

Maintenant, tout ce à quoi il pensait, c’était couvrir le corps de Will de fromage fondu avant de le dévorer. Le fromage, pas Will. Il allait avoir besoin de Will encore un certain temps pour, il l’espérait, de nombreuses activités. Comme par exemple le couvrir de fromage fondu. Et le dévorer. Et le couvrir de fromage fondu. Et le dévorer. Et il pourrait même tenter des variantes. Il y aurait la version petites flaques, avec juste de légères touches de fromage aux points sensibles où Hannibal voulait poser sa bouche. Mais aussi la version momie où il enrubannerait de longs filaments l’intégralité de Will. Après tout, il y avait tellement d’endroits où Hannibal voulait poser sa bouche que ce serait probablement la méthode la plus évidente. Mais il pouvait également…

_ Hannibal ?

La voix de Will le ramena à la réalité et il eut pour son ami un sourire crispé. Il était en train de se laisser prendre à son propre jeu. Il devait se contrôler. Même si Will, là, face à lui, avec ses stupides boucles et ses stupides grands yeux bleus et ses stupides pommettes rouges et sa stupide bouche perplexe et sa stupide chemise ouverte sur son stupide torse…

_ Tout va bien ? insista l’agent spécial.

Hannibal se pencha pour récupérer son assiette et ainsi, il l’espérait, cacher une partie de sa confusion. Il devait être prudent. Il devait s’en tenir au plan. Sentant son calme revenir, il répondit à Will.

_ Je suis désolée Will, je me suis laissé distraire. Ce que tu as dit sur le fromage était magnifique et j’étais en train de penser que je le goûterai bien ainsi, dans sa plus pure expression.

Will hocha la tête. Il avait eu raison. Le désir qu’il avait senti auparavant dans les yeux d’Hannibal était bien destiné à la meule. Il retint à grand-peine un soupir.

Lorsqu’Hannibal prit son assiette, un filet de raclette resta accroché entre la porcelaine et la meule. Le psychiatre eut une petite moue. Du bout du doigt, il racla le bas du fromage. Il n’avait aucune envie d’avoir quelque chose de bien gras sur sa table parfaitement cirée. Le fromage resta accroché à son index et, conscient du regard de Will toujours posé sur lui, il le récupéra du bout des dents. Il décida de ne pas en faire des tonnes. Il n’avait pas l’intention de passer pour une trainée de bas étage. Il allait faire juste le nécessaire pour piquer la curiosité de Will. Avalant le fromage, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

_ Parfait dans sa plus pure expression, confirma-t-il.

Sa tactique fonctionna car à son tour, Will se pencha pour récupérer un peu de fromage du bout du doigt. Mais ce dernier retira précipitamment sa main.

_ C’est brûlant ! s’écria-t-il en fixant Hannibal d’un air perplexe.

_ Je suis résistant, confirma le psychiatre en entamant calmement le contenu de sa nouvelle assiette.

Il était déçu que Will ne soit pas allé jusqu’au bout. Voir l’index de Will couvert de fromage fondu était déjà un bon début dans l’accomplissement de ses fantasmes. L’examiner le prendre en bouche aurait probablement marqué la fin de son self-control. Finalement, c’était peut-être mieux ainsi. Will était sur le point de craquer, il le savait. Il sentait son regard sur lui lorsqu’il croyait qu’Hannibal ne le voyait pas. C’était une erreur. Hannibal observait toujours Will Graham. Toujours.

Il releva les yeux et effectivement, Will se replongea immédiatement dans le contenu de son assiette.

_ J’espère que tu ne t’es pas fait mal, fit Hannibal, un peu songeur.

Il allait devoir renforcer Will s’il voulait un jour accomplir son fantasme de fromage fondu sur son corps.

Ce dernier tenta à la fois de secouer la tête et de mettre sa fourchette en bouche. Finalement, il abandonna et reposa sa fourchette pour répondre.

_ Non, j’ai retiré ma main dès que j’ai senti la chaleur.

_ Ca me rassure. Je m’en voudrais que tu sois blessé par ma faute.

Will répondit par un sourire un peu triste. Hannibal était toujours tellement gentil avec lui. Tellement prévenant. Il était l’un des seuls à se soucier plus de Will que du fruit de son travail. Et lui était en train de tourner cette affection en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre au point qu’il confondait gentillesse et désir.

Sa précipitation avait déjà gâché les choses avec Alana, il n’avait pas l’intention de faire la même erreur avec Hannibal. Il décida une fois de plus de laisser son cerveau en veille et d’arrêter de voir des sous-entendus inexistants dans chaque phrase ou presque du psychiatre. Sa libido et la chaleur lui jouaient des tours, à lui de prendre du recul. Il allait profiter au maximum du repas et voilà ! C’était tout ! Plus de bouffées de chaleur, plus d’échanges de regards pouvant être mal interprétés !

Il but cul sec son verre d’eau et termina le contenu de son assiette avec enthousiasme. Il en était à sa troisième tournée mais il ne s’en laissait pas. Ca n’avait effectivement rien à voir avec son fromage de chèvre en tube.

_ J’aime particulièrement, reprit Hannibal en observant le bout de sa fourchette, la première bouchée. Quand tout est encore chaud et qu’en plus du goût, je sens la texture couler le long de ma gorge.

Du calme, Graham, du calme, se sermonna Will. Dans le contexte, c’est une remarque parfaitement innocente. C’est ton esprit tordu qui lui donne cette consonance. Alors vas-y tranquille.

_ J’avoue que j’en apprécie chaque bouchée, répondit-il, serein.

Sa voix n’avait pas tremblé et il n’était pas possible qu’il soit plus rouge qu’il ne l’était déjà à cause de la chaleur. Donc globalement, il s’en était pas mal sorti. Il était sûr qu’il pourrait continuer ainsi le reste de la soirée. Surtout s’il se focalisait plus sur la nourriture et moins sur Hannibal.

Ce dernier était déçu. Will n’avait pas réagi comme il l’avait espéré à sa dernière réplique. Pas de balbutiements, pas de mains nerveuses sur ses couverts. Hannibal avait-il été trop subtil ?

Tout en cherchant une nouvelle remarque délicieusement salace mais discrète, il observa Will se resservir une quatrième assiette. Le temps qu’Hannibal ne termine sa troisième, Will entamait sa cinquième.

Hannibal avait bien tenté d’autres piques mais Will s’était contenté de hocher la tête, la bouche à chaque fois pleine de fromage et de charcuterie. Le seul moment où il s’était un peu manifesté avait été quand il avait goûté la viande des grisons et avait admis que c’était effectivement délicieux.

Se sentant momentanément à court d’idées, Hannibal remplit son verre. Il était évident que Will n’allait plus boire, comme il était évident qu’il n’allait pas retirer sa chemise, ni d’ailleurs se jeter sur Hannibal. Non, il était probable que Will allait continuer à manger jusqu’à la nuit des temps, jusqu’à ce qu’Hannibal ne soit plus d’un squelette poussiéreux et desséché, mort un verre à la main. Mais où s’était-il fourvoyé ? Il était pourtant évident que Will nourrissait une attirance pour lui.

Pris dans ses pensées, il ne picora plus que par-ci, par-là. Au moins maintenant, il était sûr d’une chose, il ne convierait plus Will à un repas « à volonté ». La prochaine fois, il prévoirait des portions raisonnables.

_ Hannibal, c’est fantastique ! répéta une fois de plus Will en nettoyant avec enthousiasme le plateau de charcuterie.

Le psychiatre lui donna un sourire de façade.

_ J’en suis ravi, Will. S’il te plait, fais-toi plaisir.

A défaut de me faire plaisir, pensa Hannibal avec amertume.

En tant normal, il aurait été ravi que Will apprécie autant ce qu’il lui servait mais il avait espéré tellement plus de cette soirée. Il n’avait même plus le cœur à faire de petites blagues à double sens.

Après un temps indéterminé mais insupportablement long, Will reposa ses couverts. Il se laissa retomber lourdement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_ Je n’en peux plus ! s’exclama-t-il.

Moi non plus, manqua de grogner Hannibal. Heureusement qu’il avait derrière lui des décennies de maîtrise de lui-même.

Se levant pour débrancher l’appareil et débarrasser les assiettes, il observa Will.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses mains croisées sur son ventre légèrement proéminent. Son visage était en sueur mais il affichait un sourire tranquille et satisfait. C’était le genre de sourire qu’Hannibal espérait lui voir après une nuit ensemble. Mais cela n’allait pas être pour cette nuit. Il se demandait même si Will allait être capable de se lever de sa chaise.

_ Un petit dessert ? proposa Hannibal.

Will secoua la tête en riant.

_ Oh non ! Si j’avale une bouchée de plus je vais exploser. J’ai l’impression d’être… enceint ! D’au moins des triplés !

_ Et qui est le père ? demanda Hannibal avec un sourire taquin.

Ca faisait maintenant un bon moment qu’il n’avait plus embêté Will.

Ce dernier gloussa.

_ Oh, ça ! Je dirais le fromage ! C’est lui qui m’a mis dans cet état.

Il tapota son estomac.

Sans répondre, Hannibal prit le chemin de la cuisine avec une petite moue. Cet ingrat de Will aurait au moins pu citer son nom. C’est lui après tout qui avait acheté le fromage. Il était, certes bien involontairement mais quand même, celui à l’origine de l’état de Will.

Lorsqu’il revint à la salle à manger, Will était en train de s’extraire laborieusement de sa chaise.

_ Crois-le ou non, mais je crois que je n’ai jamais autant mangé de ma vie. C’était exquis. Réellement exquis. Merci.

Devant le sourire brillant de Will, Hannibal se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil. Bon, encore une fois, il lui passerait son comportement et lui donnerait une nouvelle chance. Il avait raté le coche ce soir mais il y aurait bien d’autres occasions. En tout cas, Hannibal comptait bien en créer. Et la prochaine fois, Will ne lui résisterait pas.

_ Ca me ravit Will. Je suis vraiment heureux d’avoir fait naitre en toi la passion du fromage. Mais tu as encore tellement à apprendre. La prochaine fois nous pourrions organiser…

Un éclat de rire de Will le coupa en pleine phrase.

_ Oh Hannibal, pitié. Ne me parle plus de nourriture ou je vais vraiment… Peu importe. Je ne vais vraiment pas être élégant donc je préfère me taire.

Hannibal opina. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Will s’était levé mais manifestement, il ne se rendait pas aux toilettes. Il ne paraissait pas non plus en état de débarrasser ce qu’il restait sur la table. Cela voulait-il dire qu’il comptait partir ?

Autant Hannibal avait trouvé que la soirée traînait vraiment en longueur, autant maintenant que Will était sur le point de lui fausser compagnie, il désirait le retenir et prolonger ce tête-à-tête devant le feu de cheminée. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose et vite !

_ Je peux te proposer une tisane, si tu as l’impression d’avoir surestimé tes capacités stomacales. J’ai quelques infusions qui facilitent la digestion, proposa-t-il d’un ton bienveillant.

Will lui sourit mais secoua la tête.

_ Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris ! C’est gentil, vraiment gentil mais j’aimerais rentrer maintenant. J’ai encore pas mal de route et je vais vraiment avoir besoin de m’allonger longuement pour faire passer ça. Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener à ma voiture ?

Hannibal opina. Il avait tenté le coup et il avait échoué. Il était à présent à court d’excuses pour retenir son ami.

_ Nous pouvons y aller dès que tu veux, fit-il, masquant la déception dans sa voix.

Will attrapa la veste qu’il avait laissée sur la chaise près de la sienne.

_ Je suis prêt ! annonça-t-il.

Hannibal ne prit pas la peine de récupérer la sienne dans la cuisine. Il guida Will jusqu’à l’entrée et là seulement il passa son manteau. Il rendit le sien à l’agent spécial et les deux hommes sortirent en silence de la maison.

Hannibal n’avait plus à cœur de parler. Il avait accepté son échec et à présent, il profitait du silence confortable qui s’était installé entre lui et Will. Ce dernier frissonna lorsqu’ils passèrent la porte et Hannibal se retint de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne fallait pas que Will soit malade ! Hannibal avait déjà en tête le menu de leur prochaine rencontre et il ne voulait pas que celle-ci n’ait lieu que dans plusieurs semaines.

_ Qu’est ce qu’il faisait chaud chez toi, commenta Will en posant un pied dans la neige.

_ Je suis désolé si tu t’es senti mal à l’aise. Je tentais juste de créer une ambiance conviviale.

Plus intime que conviviale en fait mais cela, Hannibal n’allait pas l’admettre.

_ Non, pas du tout ! J’ai vraiment… passé une excellente soirée.

Will était fier de lui. Malgré son esprit tortueux et ses pensées inappropriées, il était finalement parvenu à se détendre et à profiter pleinement du repas et de la présence d’Hannibal.

Ce dernier lui sourit. Ils atteignirent sa voiture et avec un long soupir, Will s’installa dans le siège passager.

_ J’espère que j’arriverai à me glisser derrière le volant de ma propre voiture, fit-il avec humour.

Hannibal pensa une nouvelle fois à lui proposer de rester mais son insistance aurait paru probablement suspecte. Will pouvait être naïf sur certains sujets mais il n’était pas non plus totalement idiot. Il démarra, laissant le silence s’attarder entre eux.

La circulation était limitée et en une poignée de minutes, ils atteignirent le cabinet d’Hannibal, devant lequel était stationnée la voiture de Will.

_ Et voilà, conclut Hannibal en s’arrêtant en double file.

Il n’y avait personne dehors à cette heure tardive dans la petite rue mais il prit garde à mettre ses warnings. Rien ne l’agaçait plus que les conducteurs ne respectant pas le code de la route.

_ Merci. Encore merci, fit Will en détachant la ceinture de sécurité.

Hannibal le regardait intensément et Will se sentit rougir. Juste quand sa température corporelle venait de retrouver à un niveau normal ! L’espace d’un instant, il hésita à embrasser le psychiatre. Il n’était pas très au point sur les relations sociales mais il savait que c’était là le moment idéal. Mais même si le moment était idéal, le partenaire, lui, ne l’était pas. Enfin si, Hannibal était idéal. Même trop idéal pour Will. C’était juste qu’il n’était probablement pas d’accord pour qu’un tas de sueur tel que Will se jette sur lui.

_ Je… devrais y aller, balbutia-t-il.

Hannibal eut envie de retenir Will mais ce n’était pas raisonnable. Il lui semblait pourtant étrangement… frustrant… de le laisser repartir de la sorte.

_ Will ?

Celui-ci se retourna alors qu’il allait claquer la portière de la Bentley.

_ Oui ?

_ Je compte sur toi pour une prochaine soirée fromage ?

_ Quand tu veux ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Hannibal hocha la tête, comme si satisfait. Will lui sourit timidement.

_ Bonne nuit Hannibal.

_ Bonne nuit Will.

Ce dernier claqua la portière et s’éloigna en titubant sur la neige.

Hannibal resta stationné jusqu’à ce que Will monte dans sa voiture, sans heureusement resté coincé derrière le volant, démarre et disparaisse au loin. Là seulement il fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui.

Son plan avait été un échec cuisant mais il avait quand même passé un bon moment en compagnie de l’agent spécial. Après tout, il n’avait livré là que sa première bataille. La prochaine fois serait la bonne. En plus d’un plan, il aurait le temps de peaufiner une stratégie.

Il alluma la radio et, sur un air de Verdi, se plongea dans l’organisation de leur prochain tête-à-tête.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! Fini pour cette première partie. A venir bientôt la suite dans la seconde partie de ma trilogie fromagère : Fondue
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lue et vous pouvez aussi me retrouver là :  
> http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com


End file.
